


爱我，不爱我（直湿弯射的爱情路）

by RebeccaTang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Arthur(Inception), Homophobia, M/M, Straight Eames(Inception), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaTang/pseuds/RebeccaTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊姆斯迫使自己冷静下来；不过是个吻罢了（操，他们接吻了！），没什么好大惊小怪的。他真的不是恐同者，但他确实是个恐‘跟个同性恋约会他还亲了我’者。同所有性向坚定的直男一样，他真的不愿展开一段同性恋情。</p>
<p>亚瑟紧锁的眉头、绷着的脸，还有故作轻松的语气都没能逃过伊姆斯那双伪造者的眼：这伤透了亚瑟的心；伊姆斯能从他的肩膀还有他不敢看自己超过一分钟的举动看出来。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉，”伊姆斯徒劳地说。亚瑟颤抖着，微微点点头，手指拢了拢发际线。“我不是……这没什么的，”他的话不着边际。“只是我，我不是同性恋。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>警告：暴力，恐同症（homophobia），成人内容</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱我，不爱我（直湿弯射的爱情路）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Not (Where Eames Isn't Gay)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17403) by shaemichelle. 



> Lots of thanks to Lots of thanks to shaemichelle who wrote this amazing,touching fic and shared it with us and allowed me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 十分感谢shaemichelle写下并与我们分享这篇动人的文。感谢她允许我将其翻译成中文！
> 
> 译者：原文标题 Love Me Not 意旨忐忑不安地一边拔花瓣一边念着‘他爱我，他不爱我。’为避免歧义所以译名扩展了一下。

第一部分

第一次见到伊姆斯时，亚瑟就知道自己栽了。

长着一身壮实肌肉的伊姆斯浑身湿透，怒气冲天；泥金色的头发比亚瑟觉得他会喜欢的要长一些；他的西装外套滴着水，白色的系扣衬衫几近透明。那张胡子剃得干干净净的脸皱成了愤怒的一团。亚瑟可不常在共梦行业里见到迷人到这种地步的男人。

若夫兰，他们的盗取者，被伊姆斯瞪得直不起腰杆。亚瑟意识到这个一团糟的愤怒大块头肯定就是他们的新任伪造者了。在此之前亚瑟没有跟他合作过，业内有传他相当了不起。

“匈牙利语！”那个英国肌肉大块头喊骂道，声线磁性又阴沉。“不是乌克兰语！而是匈牙利语！你告诉我拉马克说的是匈牙利语所以我他妈也说了匈牙利语。”

“我以为——”

“把别人派去跟恶棍谈判的时候，‘认为’可不能是我们的行事准则，”他恶狠狠地说。“我们得去‘切实了解’。我差点就被那些狗日的乌克兰恶匪杀了。子弹差点就射中我了！”

亚瑟任由门在身后重重合上。怒发冲冠的伊姆斯正眼都没瞧他一下。亚瑟猜自己手上的造梦仪表明了他是个梦者，是自己人，而不是什么‘狗日的乌克兰恶匪’。

“你是什么人？”若夫兰查问。亚瑟冷淡地笑笑，走到窄小房间的另一头跟他握手。

“我是个会做好本分工作的人，”亚瑟简要地说。“想必你就是（跟我相反的）另一种人了。”

“什么玩意？”若夫兰惊讶地咳嗽起来。伊姆斯继续向四周放射着暴怒和冰冷的水滴。

“在我传送给你的文件里指明了要找一个会说乌克兰语的人去做卧底，又或者，至少要会说塞尔维亚语。我猜，在我们正式开始前你就已经把工作搞砸了？”亚瑟问。伊姆斯轻蔑地哼笑一声，愤怒地在空中甩甩手。【译注：throw a hand in the air，意指放弃徒劳无功的挣扎。】

“没有搞砸——”若夫兰争辩。

亚瑟询问似的对还在滴水的男人竖起一边眉毛。伊姆斯假惺惺地笑了几声，把湿透了的头发从脸上拨开。

“我还是可以在梦里为你们做伪装工作，但要混进他们之中做卧底是没什么可能的了，”他说。亚瑟点点头，在大脑里梳理着各种可行的计划。行贿和绑架永远都不会过时，只要最近几周他们有牙科或身体方面的急诊，他就绝对可以安排。走江湖的，受伤在所难免。况且很多事也是可以人为安排的。

“如此说来，这趟工作还是可以继续进行的，”他如此敲定，把视线移下至若夫兰。“如果这次行动已经败露，我们得换个地方才行。我还能相信你吗？”若夫兰以一个国际大脑犯罪者所能达到的最顺服的态度点点头，赶忙跑回他自己搭起的临时办公台。

“简直他妈的不敢相信，”伊姆斯几乎是在喃喃自语，拽拽自己湿透了的外套。“我到这才一天，工作就砸了。”

“它砸掉的时候我甚至都还没到呢，”亚瑟攀谈道。他把男人从头扫看到脚，想看看他有没有藏着什么武器——在后背收了把枪，老套，不过那剪裁得当的西装刚好能把它藏住。“我叫亚瑟。我‘原本’应该是前哨的。我猜你‘原本’应该是伪造者？”

“我只和分得清匈牙利语和乌克兰语的人打交道，”亚瑟伸出手的时候他语气略带警告地说。“伊姆斯，”但他最后还是加了句。“你可真是个漂亮的可人儿啊，不是吗？”

“你说什么？”亚瑟脱口而出，语气有点呛。伊姆斯笑得龇牙咧嘴的，这才松开那只握得过久的手。他的手指划过亚瑟的手掌，又冷又湿还长着茧。亚瑟不允许自己发颤。

“你，”伊姆斯重复了一遍，“如果还继续出差错的话这趟工作就‘好玩’了，所以请你继续带着这种毛毛燥燥的强烈荣誉感工作，别让我的名声毁于一旦。”他那口歪歪扭扭的牙实在是太讨人喜欢了，亚瑟把视线从那张漂亮的嘴上移开。操，再不收敛一点他就该挨打了。

“乐意效劳，”亚瑟傻傻地口吃道，忙着阻止自己把视线下移到那件几乎透明的衬衫，还有那条湿透了的，紧紧地贴住伊姆斯大腿的裤子上。

“好极了，”伊姆斯满意地沉吟道。他拍拍亚瑟的二头肌，后者皱着眉看向自己灰色毛料西装上的浅手印。“我先去换掉这身散发着臭湖味道的衣服，然后我们就开始工作吧。”他信步走开，把自己从那件浸湿的外套里解放出来。湿得透明的布料紧紧帖附在他的肌肉上，各式各样的纹身变得清晰可辨，还有一道横跨过他一侧肩胛骨的疤。他在若夫兰的头上拧了拧外套，后者忍下了倾盆的脏水，只报以一声咒骂和挥打。伊姆斯因着盗取者的反应冲亚瑟媚眼一笑，亚瑟在反应过来前就笑了回去。

他是在调情，亚瑟意识到。当着他们同事的面。

在工作领域里亚瑟并没有出柜。尽管没有刻意隐瞒什么，但也从没主动承认过自己是同性恋。共梦行业里的人并不十分开明，一小部分人就曾因为展开某种恋情或身处某种情境下而被迫退休。有个他挺欣赏的建筑师就因为她女儿在婚礼的三个月后出现而丢掉了盗取领域的工作。一对盗取者-前哨拍档的尸体在家中被发现，两人都是头部中枪，从同性性事过程中被拉开。共梦是项亲密度非常高的工作；与别人共享自己的大脑也意味着要共享恐惧。这项技术在冷战期间被开发出来，发明者都是一群陈腐、带着偏见的人。留下的歧视憎恨自然也根深蒂固。他不认为会有人试图杀掉他（他在这方面的名声相当‘出彩’）但如果有人发现他是同性恋，他会很难得到工作。他还没准备好被这个行业踢出去。他热爱他的工作。

可伊姆斯就这样出现了，越过一个头上淌着水的男人冲他抛媚眼。亚瑟望着前去更衣的伊姆斯的背影，直到他消失在视线范围内。哦，天啊，亚瑟的胸腔冒出一股暖意。他想，他这回栽了。

//  
"You, in a simple grey coat, in a simple white room. Now you know, you know it now.   
And so. Now you know, you know it now."  
//

===

伊姆斯是在机缘巧合下发现亚瑟是弯的。

他曾假定过亚瑟是同性恋，但从统查数据、他身边的‘男闺蜜’数量以及共梦  
行业里的同性恋比例来看，亚瑟简直直得跟竹子有一拼。对他们的药剂师的调情，亚瑟的态度十分冷淡，但伊姆斯从没把这当作是亚瑟对所有女人都不感兴趣的线索。凯特是很美，但伊姆斯能想象到这种美并不是每个人都会认可的。她看起来就像是刚被人从一副十六世纪的法国肖像画里扯出来：白瓷一般的皮肤还有那微微上色的精致唇瓣。要不是她觉得他粗野又带刺，伊姆斯绝对愿意把她纳入怀中。然而事实就是如此，她对他的魅力不为所动，只顾一味地去攻克那个对她不理不睬的亚瑟。

事情发生在某趟工作临近结尾的夜晚（他们那一年的第三次合作），亚瑟打断了他在傍晚的假护照作业。凯特早就离开了。

“唔，”他高雅地开了口。正在等墨迹风干的伊姆斯竖起一边眉毛，从正在阅读的文件里抬起头来。

“有何贵干？”伊姆斯问，用一个淡淡的、顽皮的微笑柔化了这个尖锐的发问。不像凯蒂，亚瑟从来都没觉得他那些讥讽的话语辱人或刻薄。亚瑟总是十分恰地用尖锐的、讽刺意味十足的挖苦回敬他。只有绝少数时间，他会令人不解地红了脸然后移开视线。在看到他羞红脸忙着撤退的日子里伊姆斯会更起劲地逗他、当众揪他辫子，就因为他知道亚瑟对自己有多容忍。

“我只是想看看你想不想去找点吃的，”亚瑟一股脑地说，手插在昂贵的咖啡色苏格兰羊毛裤里。“反正要等墨迹和水印变干，你闲着也是闲着。我——你想不想，跟我共进晚餐？”

“乐意至极，亲爱的，”伊姆斯说着，把文件合起扔到身后的桌子上（远远离开他那乱七八糟的工作台）然后站起身来。将外套从椅背上拉开时亚瑟脸上突然堆满了笑。亚瑟似乎总是能从小细节上找到乐趣。伊姆斯也并不介意。

“你来挑地方吧，”他们离开那间被占来作工作室的老旧、被烧坏了的巴西烤肉餐厅时伊姆斯说。工作室满是灰尘和香料的味道，冬季潮湿的冷空气从镶了  
木板的前窗灌入。“我不会说法兰德斯语【译注：法兰德斯，比利时北半部的一个地区】。”

“反正也不是什么派得上用场的语言，”亚瑟为伊姆斯顶着门，附和道，随后把钥匙滑进门栓里把门锁好。“我也只能在比利时北部说法兰德斯语。荷兰语在这里不太能交流。”。

“你总共会说几门语言啊？”伊姆斯好奇道。亚瑟耸耸肩，选了人行道靠外的一侧走。他们漫步走向闹区。

“好几种吧，”他的回答十分含糊。“只是能交流，就像我会说法兰德斯语，但远不算流利一样。真正精通的大概有四种。哦，应该是五种。”

“你的母语是什么，我最亲爱的？”伊姆斯稍稍逼近。亚瑟羞怯地笑笑，伊姆斯也笑了回去。有点放肆了；亚瑟会承认他的母语是英文然后伊姆斯就会逗他说大多数美国人顶多也只会说英文而已。第一次遇到亚瑟时，他并不对这样的问题抱有得到回答的期待。亚瑟是个注重隐私得有些夸张的人。伊姆斯粗略的背景调查除了一张里斯本【译注：葡萄牙首都】的电话欠费单和几个国家的全境通告【译注：APB，all-points bulletin，通缉令】就再无所获。伊姆斯把这理解为亚瑟力图更加小心谨慎，就像他自己一样。伊姆斯发现这前哨真是有趣得紧：几乎称得上是孩子气的幽默感凌驾在他那军人固有的刻板之上，而且还总是乐于屈尊配合。这让伊姆斯能与他和睦相处。

“波兰语，”伊姆斯语气怪异又真诚地回答。“还有法语，”他耸耸肩，又加了句。“我在魁北克长大，因此差不多是同时学会这两门语言的。”

“可你听起来是个地道的美国人，”伊姆斯几乎要倒抽一口气了，随后用纯熟的伪装技巧控制住自己。“我甚至会对着我母亲的坟墓发誓你是美国人。”亚瑟骄  
傲地朝他勾起嘴角。

一顿轻便的贻贝配薯条（显然这是比利时的特色菜）后，亚瑟坚持由他来结账。

“亚瑟，”亚瑟扯出几张五颜六色的欧元时伊姆斯不满道。亚瑟摆摆手。

“是我邀请的你，理应由我来付钱。下次你请回我？”亚瑟略带期待地问。伊姆斯吃吃地笑出声，没弄懂他期待的神情是什么意思。

“我的荣幸，亲爱的，”他答应道。他一直没搞懂亚瑟为什么会露出那个淡淡的幸福微笑，直到他们第三次在工作后约出来。

度过又一个充斥着美酒佳肴的夜晚后（他们此前也曾共用过一次午餐），亚瑟正送他回酒店。真是太体贴了，伊姆斯想。天色已晚，户外又黑又冷，城市的天空从没这样干净过。亚瑟在寒风中和他走得相当近，他们的肩膀轻轻触到一起。

“今晚很愉快，”亚瑟评论道。他给了伊姆斯一个他常做的意味不明的温暖表情，伊姆斯回以一笑，亚瑟没有移开视线。

“确实愉快，”伊姆斯附和道。一阵舒服的沉默后伊姆斯准备说晚安，就在这时亚瑟靠了过来。

亚瑟吻了他，十分地温柔。

伊姆斯猛地朝后退去，惊讶得不能自已。他能想象到——亚瑟是同性恋！——自己的表情有多惊恐。

亚瑟也吓了一跳，随即向后退开一步，差点摔个踉跄。伊姆斯这才发现他们靠得有多近。尽管亚瑟已经让开一段适当的距离，他还是紧忙向后退去。

“我不是同性恋，”伊姆斯突然说，恨透了自己的语气里的不善。亚瑟看起来像  
是被人掴了一巴。

“行，呃，你当然不是了，”亚瑟结结巴巴地说。他颤抖着移开眼神，脸涨得通红。“我——当然不是。我也没有——我不是。”一阵可怕的顿悟向伊姆斯袭来。

“哦，天啊，你说我们该一起吃饭的时候你的意思是——”

“我没有什么意——”亚瑟小声地撒着谎。他挠着自己的后颈，专心致志地看着停泊在他不远处的车。“只是一起吃饭。”他是同性恋！那是约会！而且是好几次约会！伊姆斯迫使自己冷静下来；不过是个吻罢了（操，他们接吻了！），没什么好大惊小怪的。他真的不是恐同者，但他确实是个恐‘跟个同性恋约会他还亲了我’者。同所有性向坚定的直男一样，他真的不愿展开一段同性恋情。

亚瑟紧锁的眉头、绷着的脸，还有故作轻松的语气都没能逃过伊姆斯那双伪造者的眼：这伤透了亚瑟的心；伊姆斯能从他的肩膀还有他不敢看自己超过一分钟的举动看出来。

“我很抱歉，”伊姆斯徒劳地说。亚瑟颤抖着，微微点点头，手指拢了拢发际线。“我不是……这没什么的，”他的话漫无边际。“只是我，我不是同性恋。”

“没事，”亚瑟喃喃道，拇指划过自己的眉毛——常见的紧张的表现。他紧张地吞下一口唾沫。“我只是，你。你管我叫‘亲爱的’。”一双阴郁的乌黑双眼斜着与他视线交汇；亚瑟强作镇定，不让自己看起来就像是脚下的土地刚被人一把扯去了似的。

“我不是同性恋，”伊姆斯再次澄清，从没觉得自己这样词不达意和残忍过。

“你管我叫亲爱的，”亚瑟小声地重复道。伊姆斯脸上的肌肉抽了一下，这才明白他曾以为是简单、自在的友情和逗趣，在亚瑟这却成了长达一年，贯穿了三趟工作的调情。“宝贝，最亲爱的，可人儿，甜心。然后我约你出去；你说，好。”亚瑟的声音保持着一贯的镇静，带着他独有的真挚。他咬住自己的嘴唇，那片吻过伊姆斯的嘴唇，被慌张的洁白牙齿咬出了血色。

“我不是那意思——亚瑟，”伊姆斯争辩道，感觉糟糕透了。亚瑟强挤出一个笑容。一个心痛又微弱的笑，像是吐司被撕开，露出了柔软的内在。

“理解偏差，”亚瑟虚弱地说。“你看，”他开口，再次看向别处。“如果……如果这意味着我要‘被出柜’了，”他犹犹豫豫地说，“我将要付出惨重的代价。我不知道我要怎么做才能让你守住秘密，但我——”

“我不会告诉别人你是同性恋的，”伊姆斯明确地向他保证，仍没从那个吻还有亚瑟以为自己失去了一切的惊恐表情里缓过来。他简直不能相信他误导了亚瑟这么久。究竟是怎样轻佻的混蛋才做得出这种事啊？

“行吧，”亚瑟说着，点点头。“我——呃，现在我要非常快速地往这边走了，”他继续道，拇指指向自己肩后。“出于和现在的情况完全没关联的理由，”他十分可悲地撒着谎，不敢看伊姆斯。“我有套公寓，要，要往这边走。那么。就——”他清清喉咙，结结巴巴地说。“唔，明天，明天见，我们。在办公室。到时我们俩之间没谁是同性恋，”他蹩脚地作着结。

他非常熟练、专业地把手伸向他俩之间的空隙处。伊姆斯握住他的手，轻轻地晃了晃。

“我真的十分抱歉，”他再次说。“我真的——”亚瑟把手抽回来然后无意识地在自己的髋关节处擦了擦手——擦了擦手！

“办公室见，”亚瑟重复道。他点点头，转开半个圈然后犹豫着再次点了点头。他背对着伊姆斯，手插在那条深色水洗直筒牛仔裤的裤袋里，步履飞快地朝反方向走去。

伊姆斯看着他垂着那尴尬的小脑袋越走越远，这辈子都没觉得自己这样混帐过。

//  
"All I need to hear is that you're not mine. You're not mine.   
All I want to hear is that you're not mine. You're not mine.   
You take a second, take a year.   
You took me out and took me in and told me all of this and then you take moment, take a year.   
You helped me out, I listened in. You told me all of this and then—"  
//

===

第五次合作结束后，伊姆斯发现自己没法不跟亚瑟做朋友。因为亚瑟这人着实是太有意思了。

再一次地，邀请同样由亚瑟发出。打从最后一次‘约会’以来，伊姆斯一直在礼貌性地回避亚瑟（毕竟，如果换做是他，他也会希望他那意料之外的“男朋友”这样做）。他表现得十分敬业，但又带着明明白白的疏远。他不再逗亚瑟，尽管那会让他红着脸退避。

他们离开那栋刚行窃完的办公楼，送别了带着信息的盗取者。亚瑟踢了踢地面。人行道上空无一人，街灯在雨后潮湿的地面上投射出一层不自然的橙色光辉。

“这趟工作都能称得上是没劲了，”伊姆斯打趣道。亚瑟对这趟工作的简易程度置以一笑。他们很少会接这种小项目工作。伊姆斯之所以会接是因为他需要用钱；他想不明白怎么亚瑟也会沦落到如此地步。

“就是，”亚瑟赞同，鞋头再次抵着地面来回磨蹭。“你想要去庆祝一下吗？”伊姆斯戏谑地干巴巴地抬起一边眉头，亚瑟变得不知所措起来。“我的意思是，以朋友的身份！又甚至，是同事。除非你不想去，因为——”

“因为什么？”亚瑟犹豫着不吱声，伊姆斯催他继续。

“因为，”他开口，蹩脚地作着结案陈词，“我是同性恋。”

“不好意思，你说什么？”伊姆斯重复道。亚瑟耸耸肩。手胡乱地插进口袋里。亚瑟对自己的衣物向来不留情面，将袖子卷起、拔扯纽扣、在麦德龙【译注：德国零售超市品牌Metro】的楼梯上绊倒然后把昂贵裤子的膝盖处扯裂的事他都没少干。伊姆斯的风格比较张扬（他的衣着主打各式图案和印花，亚瑟则侧重于更为时尚的剪裁），但他穿衣服可比亚瑟斯文多了。

“自从我对你出柜以来你就一直在躲我，”亚瑟悄声说，不愿看向伊姆斯。“做这行的，如果知道了我的性取向，没几个人会还愿意跟我一起工作；况且我不但向你出了柜，我还吻了你。老实说，我原本以为你会给我一拳的。又或者，至少会把我供出去。”

“我以为你会希望我保持距离，”伊姆斯说。打从上回与亚瑟不欢而散，伊姆斯对共梦行业里的人对待同性恋的普遍态度有了更深一步的了解。总的来说，这是个备受争议得有些过火的团体。他从没细想过为了追求他亚瑟押下了多大的赌注：他的心，这是肯定的；但如果伊姆斯转头就把这件事公诸于众的话，与此同时赔上的还有他的名誉和生计，现在一切都讲得通了：为什么亚瑟要在整整一年后才开口约他出去。他在想，常常在想，究竟什么让亚瑟觉得为自己孤注一掷是值得的。“因为你看起来有些心碎——”

“我只是尴尬——”亚瑟急忙撒谎道。

“无论如何，我都不会对你有任何偏见，”伊姆斯保证道。“我很高兴能跟你做朋友，也乐于为你保守秘密。而能够跟你约会绝对是无上的荣幸。”

“真让了人松了口气，”亚瑟傻笑道。如同往常一样，把强烈、真挚的情绪埋藏在他那轻巧随意的话语背后。“嗯。那就好。”

他们找了间酒吧；一间灯光昏暗、墙壁深得像黑色、桌子干净地板黏糊但正规、舒适的酒吧。伊姆斯要了纯伏特加，嘲笑似的看向亚瑟掺了红莓汁的那杯。待他们喝得半醉，好几个小时已经过去了：他们聊些轻松的话题，发自内心地大笑；这让伊姆斯一直带着浅浅的笑（只有和好朋友共度美好时光才能达到这样的状  
态）。伊姆斯开始对漂亮姑娘们抛媚眼，亚瑟则一个劲地要求做伊姆斯的助攻【译注：wingman，泡妞搭档】。

“让我在泡妞事业上助你一臂之力吧，兄弟。我的助攻技术可是超级好的。何必干抛媚眼呢？”醉醺醺的亚瑟问道，看着那个金发姑娘羞红了脸，拿着酒步履蹒跚地晃回她那些叽叽喳喳的朋友身边。

“抛媚眼可管用了，但我今晚并没打算要带人回家，”伊姆斯看着亚瑟与杯子的边缘失之交臂，说。后者舔舔沾上下巴的酒。红莓汁滴得吧台上到处都是；伊姆斯迅速把亚瑟的手机从尚在蔓延的一团糟中救出，把它好好地塞进前哨的夹克里。

“可恶，”亚瑟嘟囔道，心不在焉地用掌根蹭沾到衬衫上的污渍。眼见亚瑟蹭出一块濡湿的粉色污渍，伊姆斯为那件丝质白衬衫哀悼了一分钟。“我平时没这么笨拙的，真的。”

“我们第一次约会时你把胳膊肘挨在了黄油碟上，”伊姆斯指出。亚瑟窘迫地咳嗽起来，耳朵变成鲜明的红色然后伊姆斯笑得捧腹；这个素来镇定自若的男人实在是太容易被他逗得惊慌失措了。

“那是因为我太喜欢你了！”亚瑟抗议道。酒精让他的眼睛熠熠生辉，脸颊也披上了一层愉悦的绯红色。他推了推伊姆斯的肩膀，举止亲密。“说的好像你没在‘粗’次约会的时候出过洋相似的。”

“你是想说，‘初’次约会？”伊姆斯带笑问道。亚瑟合上眼睛，抬高眉毛，点点头。

“我就是这么说的，”他说。他张开眼睛，视线越过伊姆斯的肩。伊姆斯朝后瞄了一眼：亚瑟是在看酒保，他们进门的时候他就这样做过了。伊姆斯转回身来，恰巧抓到亚瑟对酒保抛了个媚眼。而那个酒保——那个跟伊姆斯一样壮实、与亚瑟本人大相径庭的褐发深肤色的男人——对此很是受用；在经过亚瑟身边时，带着个歪歪扭扭的笑换掉了亚瑟那杯差不多撒完了的酒。亚瑟眉开眼笑地目送身着套装的他前去招待某位女顾客。

“我有杯赠酒，”亚瑟十分骄傲地告知伊姆斯。

“确实如此，”伊姆斯附和道，迎合着他。“某次初次约会的时候，我吐在了人家姑娘家的草坪上。”

“真的假的？”亚瑟问，把视线从酒保身上收回来。“你都吐了些什么？”

伊姆斯对这问题皱起了眉头。“我们本来打算来一次浪漫的公园晨间漫步，所以我赴约前吃了早餐，吃得挺紧张的。一个李子。”

“一个那种紫红色的李子？”亚瑟问道。伊姆粗鲁地斯灌了一大口亚瑟的红莓伏特加。他还没醉到能回答亚瑟的蠢问题。“那是我的赠饮伏特加！”亚瑟抗议道。

“对，”伊姆斯回答。“我在那姑娘的前院吐了一地的紫红色李子。”

“那种黄色的李子让我毛骨悚然，”亚瑟对吧台说。

“她，原来啊，是看在我的内心十分敏感多情以及我的牙很干净的份上才答应跟我约会的，”伊姆斯快活地继续，没有理会亚瑟的李子问题。“所以她让我别再出现在她面前。那时候我才十六岁，她又美得不得了，我以为那就是世界末日。整整好几个星期都在听悲情的音乐。”

“我这辈子都是这么走过来的，”亚瑟同情地说。他再次看向酒保，然后不知为了什么微笑起来。伊姆斯克制住自己不看过去。“我今晚有福了，”亚瑟夸耀道，随后脸部肌肉抽了抽。他揉揉脸。“不好意思。信息量太大了吧？”

“我确实是不需要知道你春宵一刻的细节，”伊姆斯说，不让自己对着亚瑟那张惶恐的小脸笑出声来。“我该走了。省得害你的艳遇泡汤。”亚瑟哼笑一下，拿起了那杯伏特加赠饮。伊姆斯拍拍他的肩，后者满脸笑容。

“嘿，”伊姆斯收拾好他的西装外套也付过他俩的酒钱后，亚瑟喊道；对于不用结账的事，还被幸福地蒙在鼓里。伊姆斯停下了脚步，笑着望着亚瑟，带着醉意微微地侧头。亚瑟可比他醉多了。如果面前不是无所不能的亚瑟而是别人，伊姆斯可能会不敢离开这样醉醺醺又想要带陌生人回家的同伴。

“谢谢你的抛媚眼小窍门，”他小声地说；食指点点鼻翼然后指向伊姆斯。伊姆斯笑了。

“随时为您效劳，”他承诺道。亚瑟转回去面对酒保酒保，伊姆斯也准备回家。可他心里就是多管闲事地觉得不该留亚瑟在这。然而当他回头一瞥，却发现两人正如饥似渴地调着情；他只好推开那道厚重的门，拂袖而去。

隔天清晨，当他带着些微的头痛（因为他之前也只有些微的醉意）办理退房时，他看到了全世界最美妙的东西。

亚瑟，连同那件污渍斑斑、被毁于一旦的丝质衬衫，正往前台走。他托着一件皱巴巴的西装外套，像是侍应生托着条毛巾。发现伊姆斯的时候，脸上出现了一个惨淡的笑。他的领带不知道什么时候丢了，大张的领口没有盖住那个印在锁骨处的可爱吻痕；头发更是乱得让人没眼看。伊姆斯敏锐地意识到，现在他才是那个身着剪裁得当的西装，扮相完美的人；而亚瑟则丢了领带还有衬衫上的一颗扣子。

“哎哟，哎哟，威廉•退尔，”伊姆斯大声说。他知道自己脸上肯定带着个得瑟至极的笑，但他甚至都不以此为耻。亚瑟两手摊开，好似在说‘没错就是我’。“好一个活生生的耻辱。很高兴在这遇到您。”

“这一点都不尴尬，”亚瑟坦诚地说，摇摇手向他问好。他看起来筋疲力尽，但十分快活。

“很晚睡？出去见客户了？是要卖汰渍笔给你吧，肯定是的，”伊姆斯逗趣道，拉了拉亚瑟沾了污渍的衬衫。亚瑟笑着推开了他。“我很高兴你玩得那么开心，”他真诚地说。

“我确实开心，”亚瑟回答道。“是‘你们’，”伊姆斯皱着眉指控道，但嘴还是笑着的。“‘我们’玩得很开心！”他的声音竟然有些惊喜。“哦，顺带一提，那间酒吧三点打烊。”伊姆斯看看手表，现在才八点。“我就在那儿喝酒，跟他聊天等他下班。我很肯定我没有为任何东西买单。”

“所以你才会看起来这么累？”伊姆斯问。“不是因为狂烈的性事？”亚瑟的脸羞得通红，尴尬值达到历史新高。伊姆斯笑出声来。

“有赚了，”亚瑟承认。他视线下移到伊姆斯的爱马仕旅行包上，叹了口气。“你要走了？”伊姆斯因着这个叹息皱起眉。

“你没什么不舒服吧？为什么看起来这么难过？”伊姆斯问。亚瑟耸耸肩，缩进了领子里。

“没有为什么，”他说。他再次耸耸肩，好让被拉起来的衬衫恢复原位。“迟些见？下次你会在哪里工作？”

“不会再是这种简单的工作了，这是肯定的，”伊姆斯说。“其他还不确定。到时再看吧。”

“行吧，”亚瑟对着伊姆斯的行李点点头，握握伊姆斯的手以作道别。他又叹了口气，紧皱的眉头让人十分不安。伊姆斯刚要问他是不是真的没事，他却突然没事人一样地对着伊姆斯笑了。“其实我还醉着呢，所以我想我还是去昏睡一下比较好。”这个笑就像他给予伊姆斯的每一个笑一样温暖。这立即让伊姆斯为亚瑟对自己的感情感到难过了，因为那注定是要浪费的。还有什么能比伤害一颗一直在作痛的心更为恶劣的呢？亚瑟还能忍受在他附近待着就是个奇迹了。

“多保重，好吗？”亚瑟晃进电梯的时候伊姆斯喊道。亚瑟对他挥挥手，伴随着‘叮’的一声，门合了起来。

“请在这里签字，先生，”柜台后面那个娇小的老女人这样吩咐。他花里胡哨地签下莱斯特•比•培生然后转身离开。

前往机场的出租车上，他一直在翻自己的口袋，讨厌极了脑海里那阴魂不散的念头。他很肯定自己忘了些什么。他的手机、昨晚从酒吧里偷来的护照还有杯托都在。他摸到杯托上那块小小的红莓汁污渍，把所有东西都收了起来。

//  
"So little to say but so much time. Despite my empty mouth, the words are in my mind.   
Please wear the face: the one where you smile because you’re lighting up my heart."  
//

===

第二部分

伊姆斯发现亚瑟确实死心塌地地爱着自己，而且比他料想的还要严重得多。

那大概是他们认识的第四年——亚瑟会记得确切些——彼时离植入任务还有两年，离梅尔死去还有九个月。没有任何人注意到这些事要发生的苗头，哪怕柯布二人组掉入迷失域以及他们掉入之前找到了梦的第三层早已是共梦行业里尽人皆知的‘秘密’。

大家的关注点都集中在他们的筑梦师上。纳什整个人都恍恍惚惚的。多年后伊姆斯仍断言，正是因为他过于关注柯布，才会导致他弄错储物柜和洗手间的门。而目标人物恰巧就打开了那扇错的门，随之发生的就是潜意识军队立即盯上他们。谢天谢地柯布还没正式开始工作；纳什大有可能把整套公寓都筑错了。筑在了奈洛比而不是闷热的马德里，还带着扇破破烂烂的窗扇也说不定。

亚瑟，那位历来的绅士，为了把他弄醒也惟朝伊姆斯的后脑勺开了一枪。伊姆斯完全一头雾水，惊醒几秒后看到亚瑟低声咒骂了一句随后坐起身才回过神来。亚瑟直接把输液管从手臂上扯下。

“混蛋！”他恶狠狠地说。“你把门给弄错了！”

“我很抱歉！”纳什哽咽道。“我哪知道他会真的把门打开啊！”亚瑟没有理他，只是面如死灰地卷着联梦仪的线。伊姆斯起身去查看目标人物。镇静剂让他仍处于深沉的睡眠之中（天气热极了，他们一度很担心目标人物会把镇静剂排出体外），但他们还是要抓紧时间撤离。

“快他妈离开这里，纳什，”亚瑟尖锐地下达着指令。“去找梅格哈。我们在安全屋【译注：safehouse，藏身之处】碰头。”纳什匆匆离开，希望那混蛋玩意至少会记得去把他们的药剂师梅格哈请过来。

伊姆斯跟在亚瑟后面离开了房间。他把身后的房门轻轻带上，不想惊动大厦里的其他人。亚瑟拦在他前臂上的手昭示着现在逃离已经来不及了。

亚瑟一言不发地迅速拉着他逃往另一个方向；一只手紧紧拉住伊姆斯的手腕，另一只则紧握着联梦仪的金属把手。伊姆斯瞥了一眼自己身后。他不知道亚瑟看见了什么，但他信任亚瑟，无论何时何地他都愿意跟随亚瑟，哪怕显得有些盲目。

他们在身后的武装打手逮到他们前逃了出来。

“你在做什——”跟着亚瑟躲进一条小巷子后伊姆斯疑问道。亚瑟突然把伊姆斯推到墙上，把联梦仪塞给伊姆斯然后拿走了他的枪。

“盗取是由你开始着手的；你掌握的资料比我要多，”亚瑟明确指出。“拿好这个。赶紧走。”伊姆斯惊讶得一句话都说不出来。

“你个傻逼。我怎么可能把你扔在这里——”

子弹扫过伊姆斯上方的砖。亚瑟拽住他的领子把他往下扯。

“快走，快走，快走！”亚瑟大喊。伊姆斯往小巷里跑去，亚瑟紧跟在后。枪鸣声在他们身后响起，尾随着他们没有中断。亚瑟回击，逃跑过程被迫暂时中断。有人大声咒骂了一句，伊姆斯依稀听到外语喊话声，显然怒气十足。

伊姆斯引着他俩穿梭在条条小巷之中，尽力避开敞亮的街道。

“你他妈在跟我开玩笑呢吧？”伊姆斯呆住了，气都还没喘过来，差点以全速撞到栅栏上。他跑进了一条死胡同里：一排高耸、带刺的栅栏把他们截死在这，上面还挂着张“禁止张贴”的告示牌。他们无处可藏，也绝无可能攀过这带刺的铁栅栏。亚瑟撞上他的背。

“真他妈的【译注：putain de merde】，”亚瑟咒骂道。“刚才让你走你偏不走！”他躲在拐角处，开枪将尾随他们的人赶退。

“对方有多少人？”伊姆斯问道。

“现在只剩一个了，”亚瑟说。“本来有三个。我击中了一个人的肩膀，另一个人陪着他没跟来。”

“他还剩几颗子弹？”伊姆斯继续问。

“他已经开了十二枪了，”亚瑟说。伊姆斯永远都参不透亚瑟究竟是如何能在如此危急的情况下还记得要算别人开了多少枪。“所以他有可能还剩3到0颗子弹。”

“那你还剩多少发？”在这次骗局中亚瑟没有武装起来，他们只有伊姆斯的武器；现在看来真是得不偿失。反正不管怎样工作也已经失败了。

“两发，”亚瑟回答。他试图越过小巷的墙壁去探察一下他们的尾随者。枪声响起，他倒吸一口气，赶紧躲回来。

“操，”他说。“我们真他妈的死定了。”

那个原本留守后方的男人显然也包围过来了；枪声响起，他出现在小巷的另一头。伊姆斯转身去看的瞬间男人已经把枪举起来了。

事情以最烂俗的情节展开：电光火石之间，亚瑟大喊着他的名字然后挡在了他身前。在暴徒开枪前他似乎开了一枪。伊姆斯看见那男人倒下，随后亚瑟也倒在了自己胸前。伊姆斯松开联梦仪，双手抱住亚瑟，咒骂着抱着亚瑟坐到地上。

他抓过枪，尽管大腿上躺着个流血不止的男人，伊姆斯仍奋力转过身去击中了最后一个尾随者（后者正打算干掉他们两个好回去交差）。他的枪法没有亚瑟那么精准；一枪爆头却没能利落地把对方的眼睛崩出去。

亚瑟低声呻吟了一声，一只手按着自己的胸。子弹在他锁骨下方，刺穿了他的胸；这让亚瑟的咳嗽中增添了些许血汽。

“你他妈是在什么玩笑？”伊姆斯说，无意识地把那缕松下来的汗湿头发从亚瑟额头上拨开。“你大可叫我蹲下的。”亚瑟发出一记可悲的微弱笑声。“你为我挡了一颗子弹，”伊姆斯轻声说。他看着躺在自己腿上的负伤男人，不知道该觉得受宠若惊抑或只是受惊。

“无论重来多少次我依然会选择挡在你前面，”亚瑟坦白道。他望着伊姆斯微笑，尽管痛苦已使他的眼神变得暗淡，伊姆斯却在他眼中看到了爱意，同他外公看其妻子的眼神如出一辙：温暖，炽诚，以及绝不会有错的满满爱意。

“亚瑟，”他低声唤。亚瑟的微笑还在，牙齿被血染成了红色。“你不该——”

“可我确实会这样做，”亚瑟只简单一句。“太迟了。”

「You hate the tender-hearted torch song. You set a flame to my sentiment, my sentimental tune.   
Now you know, you know it now. And so. Now you know, you know it now.   
Hard-hearted, don't worry, I'm ready for the fight.   
Unnerved, the nerve. You're nervous. Nervous that I'm right.」

===

伊姆斯凝望着他的女友。她沉在睡梦之中；美丽极了。玛德琳是位药剂师，关于这点你可以从密布在她手掌、手腕上的化学灼伤看出来。她的颧骨处有一道疤，肉白色的伤疤横在她棕色的肌肤上。她对此十分在意，伊姆斯却觉得这是她身上最美的东西。又或许，伊姆斯爱意满满地想，是她那双眼，那双深棕色上点缀着暗绿色斑点的眸眼；再或许，是他干她的时候，她发出的轻声呻吟；又或是她发自内心地大笑时，舌头顶在牙齿后面的样子。

他晃进客厅，刚洗完碗碟，这会正在擦干自己的手。他摸摸那把自己亲手铸的钥匙，确保它好好地呆在裤袋里后安抚自己似的深吸一口气。是时候了，他如此告诉自己。是时候让他们的关系更进一步了。他是那样在乎玛德琳，而若果他想成为她的‘那一位’，他需要拿出些证明。为此亚瑟都他妈的为他挡了一颗子弹呢。他能做的，至少也是许下承诺了。他想要用当时亚瑟看自己的眼神看着她，因为他是那么地幸运，幸运到能够炫耀自己的爱。他可以炫耀给她看，许下承诺，然后步步推进尽管他知道这会让亚瑟痛不欲生。可如此良机，他怎能不加以利用呢？

他坐在沙发边上，把盖住她眼睛的头发轻轻拨开。玛德琳吸吸鼻子，在昏暗的光中笑着看着他。她轻轻埋怨一声，用手挡住自己的眼睛。

“你这个坏人，”她娇嗔道，纽卡斯尔口音可爱得令人生恼。他顺顺她的头发。“我在睡着觉呢。”他因着她生气的语气笑出声来。“别闹了，”她阻止道，把手搭在他的手臂上。他换了个姿势，把她的小手握在自己的大手之中。“不早了。我该回家了。”

“不如搬过来和我住吧，”他一鼓作气。她的眼睛骤然瞪大，目不转睛地看着他。“那样你就不必再担心天色已晚；不必再离开；你可以一直留在这儿。”

“伊斯斯，”她斥责道，“这也太突然了。”

“提个小建议而已，”他解释道。她拿开手坐直身来。“我们都在一起超过一年了，”他指出。“就拿上个月来说，我们为了待在一起，连假都不放而是选择一起工作。我只是觉得这还挺……”她面色不悦，他只好把眼神移开。“你对我来说很重要，玛德琳，就是这样。所以为什么你非要回家呢？为什么不能让我成为你的家呢？”

“什么？”她问。“打什么时候开始我对你来说重要了？”他对着她皱起眉头。

“打从我们开始认真的时候，”他轻轻带过。她望着他的眼神好似他突然开始说拉丁语或者切罗基语一样。“从你一开始不留宿但后来常留在这开始。从你把你的东西留在这；你的洗发露出现在我的淋浴间；我的床铺闻起来都是你的香味开始。”她十分不自在地看向别处。“但我们也不是非得马上同居，”他退了一步。“我只是想问问看。只是觉得时机到了。”

“伊姆斯，这是很大的一步，”她模棱两可地说。伊姆斯点点头。“对于一个声称我对他来说很重要的人来说，你没有常常把这种感受表达出来——”

“什么？我经常表达好吗！”他忿忿地反驳道。“我都让你把衣服摊在卧室的地板上了！”她抬起一边眉头，并没有被他说服。“看看你周围，玛，”他指向他的寓所。“我把这里收拾得干干净净的，但你的披巾，你的包包散得到处都是，我们的床脚那还堆着一堆你的衣服呢。”

“是你的床，”她语气坚定。“如果这让你这么生气——”

“我没有生气，”他强调道，并不完全真心。“但我决不会随随便便让某个闲杂人等这样对我。”

“原来如此，”她说。他对她眨眨眼，十分惊讶她竟能如此迟钝。

“就是如此，”他附和道。“你很重要。”她发出一记嘲笑。

“你就是个怪胎。竟然那么喜欢洗衣服，你又为什么要跟像我这样邋遢的人住在一起呢？”

“因为我爱你，”他坦白道。她骂了句脏话然后不再看他。这可不是什么好兆头。他觉得恶心。裤袋里的钥匙显得格外沉重。“玛德琳。我借给你那么多笔你也从来没有还过给我。”她并没把这当作是他的告白。“但是，倘若你觉得这太快了，这确实是太快了。我可以。等。你可以回家了；时候已经不早了……”他越说越小声。

“我会好好考虑的，”她承诺道。他点点头，探过身去吻她，吻得坚定又深情。她没有拒绝，手指插入他的头发里，把他拉向自己。在他面前她显得那样娇小，纤细、脆弱、柔软。她如此完美、叫人惊艳、不可方物。

她扯开他的腰带，拉下他的牛仔裤好让坐在沙发上的他能分开双腿时他不禁低声说了出来。他摸上她的大腿，得不到反应便掀起她的裙子揉弄起来。她呻吟出声，吻住他的脖子。

“闭嘴，”她下令道。这虽不是什么鼓励的话语，但她继而坐在了他身上。这让他立即忘记了横在房间另一头的那条牛仔裤裤袋里的钥匙。

待他醒来她仍在他身边。他把钥匙给她的时候她也没有夺门而逃。她留了下来，整整一个星期，然后是整整一个月；他们的每顿早餐都开始佐以对方的微笑。

「I'm running out of ways to make you see I want you to stay here beside me.   
I won't be OK and I won't pretend I am.   
So just tell me today and take my hand. Please take my hand...  
Just say yes. Just say there's nothing holding you back.   
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind, only love.」

===

亚瑟讨厌玛德琳。她是位出色的药剂师，非常称职；为人细致、用量精准。在为危险的工作测试新配方时她会警告亚瑟有可能出现的具体副作用（大多数药剂师都会忘记这回事直到亚瑟因为畏光的痛苦而蜷缩成一团，又或者因为晕眩而呕吐）。她甚至还十分有趣，而亚瑟又特别喜欢不入流的双关俏皮话。

但他还是讨厌她，因为四个月前，打给伊姆斯的电话那头传来的是她的嬉笑声，银铃一般。彼时伊姆斯在沐浴，她如是说，并说自己可以代为传达。悔不当初，他也邀请了她加入这次工作。他希望这次的梦能有新的感觉，不想继续用已有的一成不变的配方；况且如果伊姆斯在跟她约会，亚瑟不希望坏了伊姆斯的事，也不想为了斗气就请个没法愉快合作的药剂师来。

那么现在的情况就是，他真他妈的讨厌死她了；他们一起工作了三个星期，整整三个星期他就这样看着伊姆斯和她调情；看着她在中午又或者是同亚瑟完成当天的试验离开时伊姆斯跟她吻别。她十分能干，但与此同时她也邋遢、大嗓门还老爱傻笑。她顶着一头巨大的黑色卷发。她早睡早起。她滴酒不沾。她不赌博不抽烟不喜欢酒吧和吵闹的音乐。她嫌弃伊姆斯的穿衣品味。她是个素食主义者。素食主义者？这算哪门子的国际级辣手大脑罪犯啊？她不算非常干净，而伊姆斯则是对保持居所洁净到了痴迷的地步，所以他们没有在一堆垃圾中干掉彼此简直是个奇迹。她不欣赏他的挖苦，也不能完全看到他的才华横溢。各方各面她都不适合他，但她能叫他微笑。

而十分不幸的是，这个理由足以推翻所有缺点。

哪怕是亚瑟自己都不能否认他有多喜欢她逗伊姆斯笑。那男人对待工作太过严肃了；尽管他一直拿亚瑟和其他同事逗乐但他是个非常苛刻的人，亚瑟能看出来他把他的伪装看得有多重。一个个字地去临摹某个人的签名，一遍遍地模仿目标人物的举动。亚瑟喜欢玛德琳能让他暂时忘记这一切；能叫他放松下来，保持呼吸。

“今晚你会在一个合理的时间点回来吧？”玛德琳问伊姆斯。她的手环住伊姆斯的脖子，后者正坐在他那破烂的老旧电脑椅上，倚着靠背读一本关于有机化学的书。为了伪装好目标人物的妻子及实验员他必须好好学习。伊姆斯强壮的大手覆在她的前臂上，笑容温暖极了。

“当然了，亲爱的，”他保证道。“八点钟。欢迎考察。”她眉开眼笑地亲亲他的耳朵然后站起身来。

“那到时见，”她咂咂嘴，离开的时候手在伊姆斯宽阔的肩膀上划过。注意到亚瑟在看着他俩时她向亚瑟投去一个礼貌的笑。亚瑟逼自己笑回去，在办公桌这头朝她微微地挥了挥手。

伊姆斯顺着她的视线看过来，等门在她身后合上才咯咯咯地笑出声。他的声线轻柔，“你讨厌玛德琳。”视线回到他的教科书上后亚瑟皱起了眉。

“我不讨——”他连自己都说服不了。“她是个了不起的药剂师。”他死死地盯着自己的电脑屏幕。伊姆斯哈哈大笑；亚瑟生气了。恨透了自己被伊姆斯看得通通透透。他好看得让人呼吸都困难，本来在他身边待着就已经够难受的了。他为什么能一直都这么完美？他见过被暴风雪困在基辅机场整整四天的伊姆斯，而且那个机场简直跟粪坑没啥区别。在这样的情况下谁还能看起来光彩照人，更别说还能发自内心地笑出来了。“干嘛？”

“你讨厌她因为她正跟我在一起，”伊姆斯刺激他。他的声音透着一股孩子气的愉悦感；为有人吃他的醋而感到欢欣不已，像个在小区里拿着新玩具的小朋友。他把书放到办公桌上，开始胡乱摆弄他的相机。

“我只是觉得她不适合你，”他死撑道。“你们俩似乎不太契合。”

“噢，我们‘契合’的”伊姆斯色迷迷地说。“ 我们还‘契合’得非常之好。”

“信息量太大了，而且很恶心，”亚瑟厉声道（话都说不利索了）。他的耳朵发烫。伊姆斯的笑更是表明了他的脸正通红。

“你吃醋了！”他断言。“噢，最亲爱的，我们该拿你怎么办好？”

“我可没说我吃醋了，”亚瑟冷冷地说，胡乱地点着笔电的触控板装出一副在忙的样子。他选中了一段目标人物犯罪史的摘要随即又撤销了操作。蓝色的光标仿佛也在嘲笑他。

“不说不代表没有，”伊姆斯回击道。亚瑟讨厌这样。讨厌极了。他讨厌伊姆斯赢走了他整颗心，讨厌类似这样的小事时不时地把自己伤的那么深。这完全说不通啊。究竟是什么让自己觉得伊姆斯如此完美？究竟是什么让他愿意承受这种痛楚？每当伊姆斯一遍又一遍，无意但清清楚楚地表达自己是直的、亚瑟永远都没法拥有他，这感觉就像有人把他的五脏六腑胡搅了一通。外面有大把大把的伪装者，虽然不得不承认伊姆斯是最棒的，但亚瑟也不是没跟白痴一起工作过。为什么他不能远离伊姆斯呢？

“你真是个混蛋，”亚瑟生气了，把全部注意力都放回工作上。不消片刻，宁静就被伊姆斯那部古董单反相机的快门声打破了。亚瑟抬起头的瞬间刚好赶上闪光灯，被吓得不由自主地合上了双眼。“我敢说这些照片肯定都特别‘好看’。”伊姆斯久久没有回答，只有快门在咔咔作响。

“只有最棒的才能上我的Myspace，”伊姆斯附和道，他全神贯注地看着小小的显示屏和那些无疑是在浪费记忆卡内存的照片。“对了，你今晚有什么打算？”伊姆斯语气欢快。亚瑟耸耸肩。伊姆斯把相机扔到一边然后再次抓起教科书。亚瑟无奈地看着他的暴行。

“大概就继续工作吧，”他回答。“这次的活可不能出一点差池。”

“你太刻苦了，亲爱的，”伊姆斯伴随着巨大的翻书声说。“上一次你把屁股里的棍棍拿出来，实打实地去跟别人上床是什么时候的事了？”亚瑟惊讶地咳嗽起来。伊姆斯再一次看着他又红又烫的脸哈哈大笑。亚瑟怨恨自己的白皮肤。傻逼玛德琳就从来都不会脸红，她那完美的零毛孔深色肌肤。“哦？都那么久啦？”

“死远点，”亚瑟说。随即他玩味十足地看着伊姆斯。“其实我最近打了次异常火辣的炮。对方名叫‘毛事’，姓‘关你’。”

“好一个‘机智’的回答，”伊姆斯自鸣得意地说。“我赢了”

“你没有赢，”亚瑟第六十亿次指正道。“这只是一场对话，不是什么体育赛事。没有比分也没有裁判。”伊姆斯看着他的书温柔地笑了，把别在耳朵上的荧光笔取下来。“又不是说我们交往的每一秒都是一场评估。”

“你说的没错，甜心。才怪。”

「I took the train back, back to where I came from. I took it all alone; it's been so long, I know.  
Imagine me, there, my heart asleep with no air, begging: Ocean, please,   
help me drown these memories.」

===

杰克狠狠地把空杯子摔进水槽时亚瑟被吓得一个瑟缩。亚瑟手撑着柜台，重重地叹出一口气。他的袖子被卷上手肘处，水槽里尽是肥皂水和晚餐用过的碟子。一整晚杰克都神经紧绷行为怪异，一直针对亚瑟上一趟工作问些尖锐的问题。那趟工作耗时并不久，但为了去迈阿密赚那一万块他俩只好暂时分开了两个月。杰克暴怒而走的时候亚瑟转过身来。

“行了。到底怎么了？”他用一种不带感情色彩又十分关心的口吻问。杰克转身面向他然后发出一记愤怒的冷笑，把盖住自己那双绿色眼睛的浅棕色头发拨开。亚瑟抬起一边眉毛。

“没怎么啊，”杰克用一种强装出来的欢快语气说。“不过就是你似乎觉得我他妈是个傻逼而已嘛。”亚瑟在心里梳理了一遍他们今晚的对话。他知道自己有时会表现出一副高傲的混账样（主要是在时尚打扮方面）但他不觉得自己今晚说了什么特别辱人的话。打从杰克到这，用那种尖锐又刚愎的语气审问亚瑟开始，他们的对话就变得十分不自然。杰克可不常有机会撒野。他长居在希腊，是位非常谨慎的药剂师，和亚瑟是同行。他是理解长时间出差和紊乱的作息时间的。他没有任何理由去怀疑亚瑟在做除工作以外的事，但他现在显然就是这么觉得的。

“你到底在说什么？”亚瑟问，突然觉得精疲力竭。

“你觉得我是个白痴，”杰克重复道。他看着亚瑟的眼神似是在挑衅。

“愿闻其详，”亚瑟说。他移开眼神，把手上的泡沫擦去，拾起一条掉下柜台的森绿色擦碗布。

“知道吗，我真是看错你了；”杰克说，“你真是个非常棒的男朋友。”亚瑟眨眨眼，不紧不慢地擦干自己的左手拇指，缓缓地点了点头。

“行，”他说。“这……”可跟你的所作所为挂不上勾，他心想，“就好。”

“对了，”杰克继续道，把外套从椅背上拿开，“你的炮友，伊姆斯，可真有福气。”

“噢，就他妈的行行好吧，”亚瑟大喊。他想把布扔在柜台上，然而抹布却从碗柜上滑下来滩在了地板上。杰克轻蔑地笑了。

“呵，你以为我他妈听不出你谈论他的时候的语气吗？”杰克回敬道。他就像个连续剧明星一样，没有来地愤怒不已。“你以为我没发觉你是怎样抛下一切——抛下我！——为了他就立刻赶去迈阿密做项那么仓促的工作嘛？”

“我没有抛下你；你也是做这行的，你知道这是怎么回事，”亚瑟冷静、有理有据地说。杰克翻了个白眼，胡乱地拨弄着自己外套上的口袋，不跟亚瑟有眼神接触。“那不然我该怎么跟他说？说‘我跟我男朋友在一起呢，恳请不要出卖我们俩’？”亚瑟知道伊姆斯永远不会这样做，自己的秘密很安全，但现在的重点是要让杰克感到内疚，不再胡闹。他们都清楚在这行同性恋者要承担的风险，而杰克又不像亚瑟有那么出彩的名声。他会被除去，就像奥尔胡斯的那些女同性恋一样。

“这根本就说不通，”杰克依旧不为所动。“你带着一个开在胸上的弹孔回家。你他妈的为他挡了颗子弹。”

“我是为我的团队挡了颗子弹，因为我是前哨，这是前哨的分内活，”亚瑟狠狠地说。他没有告诉杰克其实自己是跳着挡在了伊姆斯身前，心甘情愿，想都没有想。“他甚至都不是同性恋，杰克，”亚瑟补充道。“他是我的朋友。好朋友，一个直得不能更直，性向坚定的异性恋朋友。我没有跟他睡，我不会背叛任何人。”

“如果你觉得我会相信这种鬼话那我在你心目中一定是个白痴了！”杰克挥动着手臂大吼道，左手握着的外套也跟着乱甩。“你真的就要坚持这个说法了吗？”

“坚持什么说法？”亚瑟暴怒道。“真相吗？伊姆斯不是同性恋，”他一个一个字地说，为了配合自己的说法还摇上了头。现在已然是一副高傲的混账样了。“我们的关系跟性或爱情一点关系都扯不上。”

“你知道吗，亚瑟？”杰克开口，“你可真是了不起。”

“你开始跟我交往的时候就已经知道我是什么人了，”亚瑟指出。“是你在指责我说我不忠，你没资格装可怜。你知道我是什么人，你跟我在一起的时候就知道了。你知道我就是个混蛋，但我是个忠诚的混蛋。而且当时不管怎样都想开始这段恋情的人是你。”

“我想跟你在一起是因为你是个可选对象，”杰克大吼，破罐子破摔了。亚瑟感觉这像是一巴掌扇到了自己脸上。他的嘴张开了一点，他知道的，但他太震惊了已经没法再闭上嘴巴。“一个该死的可选项。喜欢同性，而且如果这段关系被捅出去了你跟我一样会失去很多东西。同归于尽才是规避袭击的最有力保证。”

“我他妈才不会袭击你，”亚瑟终究还是振作起来，嘟囔着说。“我不是那种人。我不会出卖你，尤其不会为了自保而把你捅出去。”

“但你就会在我在乎你之后背叛我？”杰克尖锐地问。亚瑟的厌恶和愤怒已经盖过了伤心。

“操【译注：Putain】，我从来都没有背叛过——！”

“我听到你谈论他的时候的语气了，”杰克绝望地打断他。语气挫败，输了一般。“我看到他打电话给你的时候你笑得有多开心。我知道这辈子我都没法像他那样被你爱得那么深。”

“杰克，不是这……”

但亚瑟没法把话说完。因为在某种意义上说，事实的确如此。确实如此。他知道自己对伊姆斯的感觉从来没有消退过。甚至不减反增。他知道他和杰克的恋情毫无意义，令人痛苦，丑陋不堪。他知道他没有像爱伊姆斯那样爱杰克，也很清楚自己看不到杰克的吸引力，没有那种第一次遇到伊姆斯时就生出的想要更多的欲望。他的父亲曾说，每个人都有一次遇上灵魂伴侣的机会，而他的那次机会则是跟着亚瑟母亲的离世被长埋土下。亚瑟害怕自己把机会浪费在了一个美好的、令人愉快的、混账又古怪的直男身上。他害怕杰克永远都不能——任何人都不能——来到他身边，让他生出对伊姆斯的那种感觉。

而且，操，这感觉就像是胸腔被刺进一把刀，像是胃的深处有酸在侵蚀，拉扯着他不让他抛开过去。不让他重新开始。因为有可能伊姆斯就是他的灵魂伴侣了，可命运同样也同样让完美的伊姆斯不可掰弯，无法攻克。或许他注定了要孤苦一世，躲在自己的羽翼之下自作多情。或许，他曾以为，借他和杰克的恋情（可爱又贴心的喜欢同性的杰克）他可以认清自己的感情，重新开始，在别人身上也能找到这种爱意。但如果亚瑟真的放下伊姆斯了，比起只能把自己仅剩的半颗心付诸于其他聪明、壮实的男人，他更害怕自己会像鳏夫父亲一样空虚，害怕自己再也不能感受到这种感觉。也许他再没可能把心从伊姆斯身上收回来，但这却带给他无上的快乐。

“不是这样的，”他又努力了一次。自己都觉得自己的话站不住脚。杰克再次笑了，笑声刺耳，缓慢又苦涩。“杰克，不是这样的。”

“是这样的，”杰克说，语气几乎都称得上是温柔了。“你爱他，然后你利用我来告诉自己你不是个害了相思病的，可怜巴巴的废柴。但你猜怎么着，亚瑟？”

“怎么？”他迟钝地，挫败地问。杰克一语不发，仿佛真的等着亚瑟回答。

“你确实是，”杰克保证道。他穿上外套，穿过亚瑟的小厨房，带着一身雪松香气，穿着那套杰尼亚西装怒不可遏地拉开了门。

“等等，杰克！”亚瑟喊住他。他绕过冰箱，杰克投来不耐烦的一瞥。“我会……听着，我会再给你电话的，好吗？”杰克的笑声里参了一份湿气。

“你他妈的尽管试试看。”

「And I just can't look; it's killing me, taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea.  
Turning thru sick lullaby, choking on your alibi. But it's just the price I pay.   
Destiny is calling me. Open up your eager eyes.」

 

===

“能见到你真是太高兴了，”亚瑟把酒保招过来添酒的时候伊姆斯说。“真的，亲爱的。我只是不明白为什么在你声称的‘公事会面’上你要忙着灌醉自己。”

“确实是公事，”亚瑟保证道。年老蹒跚的酒保给了亚瑟一杯新酒。“谢谢。【译注：Dziękuję】”伊姆斯讨厌波兰，他不怎么会说波兰语，因而觉得自己又蠢又不合群。亚瑟和酒保就曾在他想要下单的时候取笑过他。亚瑟很合群。光是外表就已经很合群了，跟其他波兰人一样穿着傻逼兮兮的毛衣。

“所以究竟是什么事？有人还在家里等我呢，你懂的，”伊姆斯指出。“今早我出门的时候没有告诉她我会很晚回家。”亚瑟慎重地点点头，脸上的笑容散去了。伊姆斯从亚瑟的愁眉不展看出，他并不是因为对伊姆斯的爱慕和伊姆斯的无法接受而不开心。他终于明白过来亚瑟说的是真话，这真的是公事。“出什么事了？”他语气严肃。

“我就在这附近，”亚瑟开口，没有正面回答伊姆斯的问题。“我最近在做些调查，确认某些流言。在城里拜访亲戚的时候突然发现你也在这附近。”伊姆斯不明白亚瑟在波兰喝纯伏特加但在其他地方就喝混酒是什么意思。

“你家里人在罗兹【译注：波兰第二大城】？”伊姆斯问。亚瑟点点头。“你不是犹太人吗？”他带着敬佩问。“你家里人是怎么能在这活下来的？”亚瑟没有理他。“你连长相都看得出是犹太人，操，太厉害了。怪不得你这么难追踪。”亚瑟带着挑衅意味地翻了个白眼。

“我是来工作的，”亚瑟瞪了他一眼。“有人雇我来查实某些流言。”

“有波兰人在附近的时候你的口音也变得重了点，”伊姆斯逗他。他未曾想过要伪装亚瑟但他知道这肯定会把亚瑟逼疯。他拿起自己的酒，笑看着亚瑟一口闷掉了他杯中的酒。

“科内尔听说共梦行业里有个基佬，”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。伊姆斯僵住了。亚瑟的视线坚定。“我是最出色的所以他想让我查查看是不是有人跟他一样听到了这个传闻。”

“你是说真的吗？”伊姆斯问，他把杯子放回桌上，震惊不已。亚瑟静静地看着他，等着他回答。

“你有听到什么风声吗？”亚瑟又问了一次。伊姆斯看着他，靠近了一点。他并不显得很疲惫；但被恐惧拖垮了。这下伊姆斯明白为什么他要买醉了。他把自己的酒推给亚瑟，后者一口灌了下去。上好的伏特加，口感像河里的石头一样顺滑。“传闻，八卦，任何风声？”他诚惶诚恐地问。

“没有，”伊姆斯坦白道。“可我从来也没有留意过什么传闻。你想要我去打听打听吗，又或者——？”

“别，”亚瑟看着自己环放在吧台上的手臂。“我不知道解决这件事的最佳方案是什么，所以先别轻举妄动。”伊姆斯安慰性地扶上亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟微乎其微地动了动，伊姆斯懂了，把手移开。

“大概只是他想太多了吧，”伊姆斯犹豫着说。“说不定这传闻根本与你无关。”亚瑟耸耸肩。“就我们现在知道的情况来看，这肯定是关于其他人的。”

“可我要怎么继续下去？”亚瑟问。他揉揉自己的脸。“我要怎么调查下去？难道要我把我的某个同类捅出去？如果我真的查到了，万一就是我自己呢？万一我的调查让别人觉得我就是传闻的主角呢？但如果我不查，说不定他又会觉得我是在袒护传闻的主角？又或者是在保护我自己？如果——”

“亚瑟，”伊姆斯叫止他。“你没有理由要惊慌失措。他只是请你帮个忙。你随时都可以叫他滚开的。”亚瑟冷笑一声，没有说什么。“这么担心有什么意义呢？你只要……”他顿住了。亚瑟抬头看着他。“会没事的。”亚瑟移开了眼神。

“操，【译注：Pieprzyć】”亚瑟自言自语道。

伊姆斯不知道该说什么。

“我很害怕，”亚瑟坦白。“我进这行可不是为了每天都要这样偷偷摸摸的。我入行的时候根本不知道会有这种危险，等我意识到的时候要退出已经来不及了。现在可好。”

“亚瑟，”伊姆斯再次劝道。亚瑟没有理他。

“所以，要我找个女人来做戏？”亚瑟问。“我要孤独终老吗？还是等着别人发现我是同性恋？等着他们来杀掉我？科内尔指明了要这个人死。”

“没有人要来杀你，”伊姆斯语气轻松。“你太值钱了。再说了，大家都知道你背后还有中情局。”亚瑟笑得苦涩。

“好极了，”他叹气道。“我太值钱，而且要杀我太冒险。要是他们赶我走，还有入梦剂上瘾等着我去戒。”伊姆斯的脸抽了一抽。不能再入梦简直太可怕了。他想起了郁瑟福的实验室，还有那些没法接受退隐的人，这些人让入梦剂上瘾变得更为糟糕。人人都为此发狂。亚瑟会崩溃吗？他不想知道答案。“最好的打算是，我可以从前哨改行为，远程调查顾问？我做不到。”

“会没事的，”他承诺。“你今晚就想要崩溃吗？崩溃了会让事情好起来吗？”亚瑟再次笑出声来，伊姆斯听出了其中的酸楚和痛苦。

“还有人在家等你呢，”亚瑟提醒他。他甩了几张钞票出来然后拿起自己的外套。

“只要你需要我我就不回去，”伊姆斯说。“你是我的朋友。兄弟如手足，马子如衣服。”亚瑟笑着站起来，伊姆斯叹了口气。

“如果有人等我回家，我才不会想在外面逗留呢，”亚瑟坦诚道，脸上笑容惨淡。“我不知道事情会变成这样……不过我会尽力而为的。”他在驼色毛衣外披上那件老旧又柔软的深色皮衣，看起来筋疲力尽。

“你会找到那个人的，”伊姆斯轻松地说。“你会找到那个人然后你们会好好地在一起，一切都会好起来的。”亚瑟翻了个白眼。“我懂，我懂。你不需要我可怜你，亲爱的。”

“死远点，”亚瑟笑了。“听着……替我留意一下外面的风声，行吗？”他请求道。

“行，”伊姆斯同意道。亚瑟拍拍他的肩膀，率先走了出去。

「Forgive me, first love, but I'm tired. I need to get away to feel again.   
Try to understand why.   
Don't get so close to change my mind... Simply, it's time.」

===

第三部分

有时伊姆斯也会希望自己是同性恋。

他偶尔会心不在焉地这样想想。但他确实有思考过这个问题。亚瑟在他面前时他能看到，客观地说，亚瑟非常迷人。他身材健美，下巴好看极了，有着一对温润的深色眼眸。他能想象自己跟一个同亚瑟非常相像的女人共度一生：一个能逗他笑，言辞诙谐，会跟他斗嘴，且极少会使他厌烦的人。为什么性别足以让人们放弃一段有可能会非常美满的感情呢？他发现自己常常不自觉地思考这个问题。毕竟，他所经历过的最棒的恋情都是和那些先从朋友做起的女人/女孩谈的。他放空时常不自觉地好奇作为同性恋会是什么感觉，自己又是为什么不能干脆试试跟亚瑟在一起。有时他真希望自己能付诸一试。

每当他意识到亚瑟看见自己跟一个姑娘在一起有多难过的时候，他便会希望自己是同性恋。

其中一次是他被邀参加（解读：被迫参加）一场婚礼的时候。他不怎么喜欢婚礼和期间的仪式。他对婚姻这一法定程序没什么感觉；他很乐意在某天归属于某人。他曾以为自己会像这样归属于马德琳。也曾以为玛德琳会归属于他。他错了，他心想，继而把有关玛德琳的思绪赶出脑袋。伊姆斯离开了舞池，直直奔向吧台。

“姜汁杰克丹尼，”伊姆斯迎着酒保询问的眼神说。他扫了眼渐渐散去的人群，梦者和非罪犯们看起来没什么两样。他也不明白为什么薇薇安会嫁给一个外行人。哪怕薇跟他们说明梦境的真相，他们也永远不会理解。在近着大厅西侧的角落里，他看见一个无精打采的熟悉身影独自在餐台边坐着。伊姆斯拿起他的酒，一边绕过餐台向亚瑟走去一边漫不经心地小口啜饮。亚瑟看起来挺寂寞的（大约只是因为一个人坐着而不是真正意义上的寂寞，伊姆斯如此希望），低着头，手肘搭在膝盖上，灵巧的手指把弄着餐巾纸。

“不知道你也受到了邀请，亲爱的，”他语气开朗，放下了手中的酒。亚瑟抬头看向他，礼貌地笑笑。这样近的距离让伊姆斯看清了：他确实是寂寞，还疲惫得很。“要是我早点知道一定会整晚都烦着你。”

“你好，伊姆斯先生，”伊姆斯坐到他身旁的椅子上时亚瑟说。他们面向舞池，靠坐在餐台前。“玛德琳没来？”

“我和玛德琳刚结束，”他简要地说。“她离开了。”

“啊，”亚瑟了然道。他看来有些微醺，伊姆斯告诉自己这就是为什么他看起来有点儿悲伤，而不是出于别的什么原因。没有必要过分在意。“那啥。我很遗憾。你那么喜欢她。她是。是你的快乐？”亚瑟确实醉了，话说得有点磕绊。他坐直身靠向椅背，不让伊姆斯看清他的餐巾纸艺术品。

“对，”伊姆斯承认。“她确实让我快乐了好一阵。然后她对我感到厌倦了，我猜，”他叹息道。

“绝不可能，”亚瑟轻巧地说。“究竟发生了什么事？”他问。伊姆斯耸耸肩。漫长的一夜让两人的西装都有些皱乱了，伊姆斯希望自己看起来并不似亚瑟那样寂寞。

“我们住到了一起，”他语气沉重。“我们对彼此许下相厮守的承诺。我们没有把事情缓一缓而是直接一起工作；她终止了她的租约。然后三个星期前，她离开了。”

“为什么？”亚瑟皱着眉问。“就我们一起工作时的情形看，我想象不出除了绝佳男友外你还能是什么。”

“我对她的爱比她预备好能承受的要多，”伊姆斯揣测道。“所以她走了。”

“你怎么样？”亚瑟巧妙地问。那双漆黑的眼眸偷偷瞥了一眼，正好对上伊姆斯的凝望。

“讨厌死婚礼了，”伊姆斯顾左右而言他。亚瑟没有继续逼问。伊姆斯就是喜欢他这点。“尤其讨厌只身赴宴。你想必也一样吧。”亚瑟耸耸肩，隔断伊姆斯望向他餐巾纸的视线。

“我没法在这个国家结婚，所以没啥想法，”亚瑟说。几乎算得上是‘礼尚往来’地答非所问。伊姆斯随他去了。

“噢，美国，自由之国，”伊姆斯说。亚瑟轻轻哼笑一声。

“再者，我在此之前从没参加过婚礼，”他加了句。“但我猜这算还行？”亚瑟一脸的不确定。“好漫长啊。我以为婚礼就是，你知道，入场仪式还有交换誓词，但结果一堆致辞，然后大家都在聊天。然后整场派对都我，整晚我都找不到能说话的人，”他纠正了自己的说辞。伊姆斯因着亚瑟犯的这极为罕见的错误：语法错误，笑了。他看到亚瑟身后桌上的三只空酒杯，压下自己想再灌亚瑟多喝四杯然后看看傻笑的醉酒亚瑟取代这安静、想法诸多的微醺亚瑟的冲动。亚瑟轻声继续，语气都算得上是悲伤和真心真意的了，“而且没人跟我跳舞，好在这有免费的酒水。算是平衡了整个夜晚吧。”

“可是你。怎么会没有伴儿？”伊姆斯追问，当然了是在意识到原因之前。亚瑟瞪了他一眼。

“这有好多和我共事的人，”亚瑟缓缓点明。“我还想保住我的工作，谢谢。”

“还有别的人知道你是同性恋吗？”伊姆斯问。亚瑟急忙喝止他，巡视四周看看人们离得有多近。“抱歉。”亚瑟带着那个久久不散的愁容，把视线转回餐巾纸上。伊姆斯看得出餐巾纸正慢慢变成一款折纸作品什么的。

“我是说，如果有人直接问我，我不觉得我撒得了谎，”亚瑟喃喃道。“可能会撒谎吧。我也不清楚。我向高中的朋友，我寄养家庭的家人都出柜了。我不以此为耻或者怎样，但同样的这不值得引起工作上的麻烦。”亚瑟现在看向他了，他们的视线锁在一起。

“但如果可以的话，你还是没有能带的伴儿吗？”伊姆斯继续逼问。自从亚瑟出院（为他挡了颗子弹的那次）后他就没那么怎么见过亚瑟了。他看起来还是有点过于削瘦（康复期间掉了不少称），但看起来还行。看着亚瑟安全登上飞往他家乡的飞机很不容易；回家对着女友，思索自己能否像这样爱她则更是煎熬。他和玛德琳分手是因为他试着以亚瑟爱他的方式去爱她，结果就把她吓跑了。还以为男人才是一段关系中难以许下承诺的那方咧，他苦涩地想。她收拾了一天就离开了。卷走了他最好的睡衣（以及他的心）。因为爱她，他觉得自己蠢透了。然而更蠢的是他的爱并没有因为她的离开而休止。

“我跟个德国佬在一起了一段时间，”亚瑟小声说。“克拉克。但不知怎的。事情就是行不通。他不是——”

他不是你。

在亚瑟移开的眼神和戛然而止的话语中，伊姆斯把这句话听得清清楚楚。伊姆斯凝望着他，他却死盯着自己的双手，再一次摆弄起餐巾纸来。伊姆斯望了很久，试图看透为什么，为什么亚瑟形单影只，为什么亚瑟想要他，为什么他这么重要。他看不透。这就是玛要离开他的原因吗：眼见伊姆斯爱得不能自拔自己却不在同一步调中？这就是为什么她不告而别吗？他思考着他和亚瑟的友情。如果他俩在一起，他想他是不会离开亚瑟的。亚瑟爱他，这点他看得清清楚楚。亚瑟会拼尽全力逗他开心。亚瑟也的确这样做了。他怎能怀疑这样的情谊不值得一场郑重的告别？

终于，亚瑟清了清喉咙。他把餐巾纸递向伊姆斯然后伊姆斯看到了一朵小小的，精致的纸玫瑰。亚瑟悲伤地笑了笑。

“给你的，”亚瑟轻声说，示意伊姆斯收下。伊姆斯收下了，握紧花枝，欣赏起花瓣和枝叶。它看起来就像是迈达斯国王【译注：King Midas，古希腊神话中的人物，任何他点到的东西都可以变成黄金】故事的悲情版本。像是国王点了点一朵真玫瑰然后把它变成了，不是黄金，而是薄薄的餐巾纸，精致又通透。它太可爱了，这敲碎了伊姆斯的心。亚瑟不看向他。

“我很遗憾自己不是同性恋，”伊姆斯视线模糊了。亚瑟苦涩地笑出声来。“真的。我真希望我能……做些什么让你好受一点。”

“这不关你的事，”亚瑟断然道。“这是我自己的问题，而我就必须要。去承受，”他沉重地作着结。“大多数时间这都不算什么事，可我也不知道。有时孤零零的实在难熬。”他似乎被自己的坦诚吓到了，伊姆斯没说什么；尽管所有伪装、欺诈的本能都尖叫着让他趁火打劫。

“谢谢你的花，”伊姆斯说，觉得自己傻逼得难以忍受。亚瑟暖暖地笑了。

“随时效劳，”亚瑟回道。他站起身，伊姆斯没有挽留。

他真的很难过。看着亚瑟慢慢走远，走进渐渐散去的人群之中，希望着能改变自己好让情况不至于这样糟糕。他希望他能像亚瑟爱自己那样去爱别人。他希望他能让亚瑟开心一些而不是手持利刃捅入他心房，仅是因为存在都像在转动刀刃的把手。他希望有人能让亚瑟不再爱他。他希望亚瑟能找到那个能给他应得的爱的人。

他希望自己是同性恋。他希望多年前的那个夜里他能任由亚瑟吻他。正是因为伊姆斯做不到，他俩才会在爱情的路上背道而驰。大多数时候亚瑟都独自一人；伊姆斯则是因为试图照亚瑟爱他的方式去爱一个人而失去了那个特别的她。为什么他不能跟亚瑟在一起？看看他。这么多年来他一直是位这样好的朋友，拉着伊姆斯逃离一单又一单的糟糕工作，推着他走向更好的选择；在顺心的日子里陪他开怀大笑，糟糕的日子里伴他借酒消愁；嘲笑他背地里闹的笑话同时也替他保持形象。年复一年，亚瑟依然深爱着他。

为什么伊姆斯就不能爱回亚瑟呢？

「我懂，我懂，我懂。我们在这又是为了什么？  
如同我爱着你，你也会永远爱着我。  
爱情不甚美好，除非爱着的人，是我和你。」

===

无论亚瑟有多讨厌婚礼都好，红事再怎么说都胜过白事。但葬礼，至少，结束得要快得多。梅尔的尸体从警方的停尸间被放行没多久他们就将她火化了，因此没什么需要大费周章的葬礼仪式。他们将她的骨灰分放在数个盒子中好让各人能放在不同的地方。她的丈夫想让部分的她留在他们家的后园中，部分留在他们曾度蜜月的马尔代夫。她父母将部分的她带往巴黎，里尔以及波尔多。一部分给她那些在纽约的大学同学，一部分给了非法的梦者，而亚瑟什么都没有分到。葬礼持续时间并不长。没什么要埋葬的。这场简短的仪式若说是为死者而设倒不如说是为其家人。

“你来干嘛？”亚瑟上前吊唁时柯布有气无力地问。他看起来糟透了。活像科学怪人又回到了人间。小巧软绵的菲丽帕在他怀中沉睡，口水淌在他西服的肩部位置。她的脸蛋红通通，还挂着泪痕。詹姆斯被迈尔斯带着，他们在教堂接待大楼的后面。“她不会想要你来的。”

“她是我的好朋友，”亚瑟轻声说。“或许我来只是想告诉你我知道发生这样的事有多难过。来告诉你我很遗憾。”梅尔跳下了楼。在迷失域出来后迷失了自我。因重回现实而疯了；觉得既然已在梦中，哪里还需要联梦仪。在迷失域待了那么久，缺失入梦剂而致的发抖以及精神方面的问题更是将她推向深渊。柯布看起来像位老者。

“你和梅尔已经好几个月没说过话了，”柯布指出。他换了只手抱菲丽帕。现在大多数人都离开了，人不再那么杂。梅尔那些最亲密的友人跟詹姆斯还有她父母在一起。亚瑟控制住自己想把盖在菲丽帕眼睛上的一缕头发夹到她耳朵后的冲动。他再无资格那样做了。“她知道了你是同性恋——”亚瑟的脸抽搐了一下，粗略地环视了四周。梦者们似乎都不在了。“——她不会想你出现在这的。”亚瑟知道柯布并非故意要将他的心撕成碎片，他确实该识趣些的。那是他最后一次跟梅尔一起工作。他们是朋友。他极喜欢她，她也一样。拼凑出他的性取向后，她失控了，把他踢出了那单工作，不准他再靠近她的孩子。看来她和共梦行业的其他人一样思想封闭。

他只怪自己。若他更善于假装，她永远都不会发觉他是同性恋。那样一来，他也会加入那单害他们掉入迷失域的工作。他会知道的。他会制止，又或者是察觉到她的不对劲。他不会让这一切发生。那菲丽帕就不会失去她那开朗活泼的母亲。

“我知道——”

“她不想你出现在孩子附近，”柯布说。“很抱歉。你知道我——我也不知道这到底是不是真的。我不在乎。你在中情局里的门路是唯一让他们没有在找到那封信后立即逮捕我的原因。所以我不在乎。但唯独今天——她会要你离开的。”

亚瑟没有再多说一句话。柯布转向梅尔那成千上万个法籍天主教会表妹中的一位。她试图用蹩脚的英语表达自己想抱走菲丽帕，而他则用蹩脚的法语解释自己想在第二次接待开始，人们到来前把菲丽帕和詹姆斯带回家。亚瑟，那个两门语言都能流利运用，但身为同性恋因而派不上用场的人，转身离开了。

结果他跑去了洛杉矶闹区的一家在街边（其实就是条巷子）的破烂酒吧。地板粘粘糊糊的。一个老汉在酒吧靠里的卡座中睡觉，一副游戏牌散在桌子上像是一个假冒的枕头。酒保给了他一瓶酒，四周安静得很。他觉得自己很虚假。麻木不仁。

“你没参加家里的接待会，”一把熟悉的声音从他身后传来。亚瑟甚至调动不起力气去惊讶。他看着伊姆斯靠在吧台上然后拿起一只空玻璃杯。自己从亚瑟的酒里倒出一杯。

“你没参加葬礼，”亚瑟回道。

“对，”他简要地说。“我在计程车上吐了。我就是，做不到。”伊姆斯坐在亚瑟身旁，他看起来糟透了，脸庞苍白又憔悴。他穿着适合葬礼的单调衣服，黑色的西装，领带以及色泽非常，非常深的巧克力色衬衫。他通常披着副有亮色图案的摩登造型。看到如此正经严肃的他几乎都让亚瑟的眼睛发痛了。亚瑟说不出什么能安慰伊姆斯的话语，所以他静静地坐在他身边。

“她是我的表姐，要知道，”伊姆斯说。黑暗酒吧里的柔和灯光让他看起来比真实年龄更老了些。亚瑟没有接他的话。“她父母在她七岁的时候离婚了——玛丽和皮埃尔——然后她妈妈嫁给了我叔叔，迈尔斯。我们一起长大。同一所学校，同一条街道；我们是挚友。可我好久好久没见到她了。自从菲丽满四岁后就没见过了吧，我想。我甚至都不知道……为什么她不告诉我呢？”

“在最后那段时间里你对她来说也不是真人了，”亚瑟点明道。“她怎么可能会打给她的投射表弟，告诉他自己在做梦需要醒过来呢？”伊姆斯的脸皱成一团，久久地看着自己杯中的酒。亚瑟又给他满上了一点。

“我觉得自己应该要知道的，”伊姆斯说。他的声音梗住了。亚瑟用力吞下一团空气，努力不要哭出来。男人流血不流泪，毕竟。

亚瑟让伊姆斯喝完了那瓶酒。毕竟，如柯布所说，梅尔数月前已和他断绝了来往。到这一刻他的悲伤应该已经处理完毕了。但他并没处理完，他只是觉得麻木。

醉酒时把伊姆斯拖进计程车已经不是什么陌生差事了但今天有点不赶巧。伊姆斯重重地靠着亚瑟，手圈着他的腰。亚瑟向司机保证他们不会吐在车里——显然，他们看起来就跟亚瑟感觉的一样糟糕。

“她死了，”伊姆斯说。他把头靠在亚瑟的肩膀上，话语里没带任何感情。

“我懂，伊姆斯；我明白，”他说。他抓住伊姆斯的手，犹豫，但需要感受一些，一些，一些东西。伊姆斯紧紧回握住他。有伊姆斯在身边，振作起来也没那么难了。亚瑟拖着伊姆斯，那个酩酊大醉又泪汪汪的伊姆斯回他的酒店房间。伊姆斯抵着墙，透过沉重的眼皮看着亚瑟。

“你有钥匙吗？”亚瑟问。他站着，微微地晃晃手。今晚喝多了，但比他原本打算的要喝得少。他想喝到自己什么都记不得，直到麻木感消散，变成  
作呕，不适又或者别的什么。伊姆斯没有答他，只是迷迷糊糊地盯着地板看。他递来一把钥匙，亚瑟把门打开了。

他伸手把钥匙还给伊姆斯但后者只是径直往房间里走。亚瑟跟着他走了进去，扶着墙任由房门缓缓合上。伊姆斯抵着狭窄的玄关入口的衣柜门。他们看着彼此。亚瑟摆脱不了体内空荡荡的感觉，空虚感堆满了他的胸腔。

“你有什么感觉吗？”伊姆斯对他眨眨眼。“我是说，”亚瑟唇笨舌拙地说，目光从与伊姆斯的对望中移开。“我应该……我应该觉得悲伤或什么的。可我只觉——”

“空荡荡？”伊姆斯接话道。亚瑟点点头。“我不是。空。”亚瑟因着暂止的对话皱起眉。“我是生气。我好他妈生气她就这么走了而我什么都做不了。”此时的伊姆斯看来是崩溃了。他把手拍到脸上，遮住自己的双眼然后发出一记像是受伤动物的哀嚎。亚瑟在狭窄的过道中伸出一只手，伊姆斯抓住了它。

“操，”亚瑟说。这时一切涌上心头：他们随着梅尔的死而失去的一切，几个月前失去的友谊，以及那个离他不到三英尺远的男人，自己永远无法与他成说；以及自己永远都得不到的东西；就因为他们圈子里那些像是梅尔这样了不起的又有才华的重要的成员憎恶像他这样的人。因为孩子们再怎么喜欢他们，人们也不会放心把孩子交给像他这样的人。在他们身边是不安全的。像他这样的人会玷污正常人的潜意识。像他这样的人没用又愚蠢而且去他妈的，为什么他没能藏得更好些呢？如果他藏得好就能知道事态然后守在他的同事身旁了；他能把她救下的。麻木感消退了，撕裂着他的胸腔叫他不能呼吸。“操，”他又骂了一句。

“一切都会好起来的，”伊姆斯问。“对吗？”

“对，”亚瑟保证道。他在哭。“没错，必须要好起来。”他把伊姆斯拉向床。他走也走不稳，醉得不行，情绪激动，伊姆斯还死死地握住他的手。他把伊姆斯按在床上，让他好好地躺下。“一切都会好起来的，”他说。“一切都会好起来的。”伊姆斯不肯放手。亚瑟坐到床上，不看向他的朋友。

“我遇到她的时候，她说总有一天我会变成这世上最棒的，”亚瑟说。“当时我还是新人，刚刚才弄清楚游戏规则以及它有多险恶。”伊姆斯仍在啜泣，一只手握住亚瑟的手，另一只手圈住他的腰，手指用力得几乎咔咔作响。亚瑟靠着伊姆斯，仿佛他是汪洋中的浮标。“我害怕得要命而且知道要退出已经来不及了。我只能硬着头皮跳进海里可我不会游泳。”他的脸湿漉漉的。

“然后你遇到了梅尔，”伊姆斯开口。“像是遇到一口新鲜空气。”他们静静地坐着，一言不发。终于，伊姆斯的手松开了。亚瑟看过去，伊姆斯睡着了。

他脱下伊姆斯的鞋子，把枕头垫在他脑袋下。要一个人呆着听起来太可怕了；他在房间的另一张床上睡了过去。当他醒来，房间里只有他一个人，他告诉自己那不要紧的。

「When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste.   
Could it be worse? ... When you're too in love to let it go?   
If you never try, then you'll never know just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home.」

===

“你们俩在一起多久了？”

伊姆斯从他那半完成的法学学位证上抬起头来，凝视着小建筑师。阿瑞雅德妮随意地把蓝图对着他，好似他在这方面能帮上什么忙一样。她对他眨眨眼，等着他给出回答。

“在一起？”他重复了一遍。她轻快地点点头。他心不在焉地想，究竟是她特别八卦呢，还是美国人都这样。柯布对他的隐私问题向来是想到哪儿问到哪儿，又  
至少，在他掉进迷失域，变成个奇奇怪怪的小男人前是那样的。掉入迷失域前的柯布脑瓜聪明，思维活跃还特八卦，但伊姆斯不得不对其聪颖感到敬佩。如今的他常让伊姆斯想起他临死前的外公：身负着一种随着活得太久、看过太多惨状而来的沉默、因为爱人逝去而生的悲伤；以及一只大箱子，里面载着因为各种荒唐的梦境实验和以一种极其冗长折磨的方式失去妻子（那个了不起的，活泼开朗的梅尔）而产生的疯狂。

“在一起，”她重复道。“约会，有牵连，一起睡，随你们罪犯界爱用什么词汇来形容这怪诞的小恋情。”见他皱眉，她便挑起一边眉毛。他礼貌地向后靠去，把画笔从他的大作上拿开，刚好能让笔上的深蓝色墨水落到摊开的吸墨纸上。

“我目前没在跟谁拍拖，”他回应道。她的好奇明明白白地印在那张皱起的小脸上。不管她有多可爱，被好奇折磨得多不快都好，她内心那转得飞快的疯狂转轮确实叫人看着心烦。

“可是，”她抗议道。“你和亚瑟——”

“我不是同性恋，”伊姆斯简要地回了句。“我是个直得不能再直的男人，不要因为我那美呆了的手工意大利船鞋而误会了什么。”她没有理会他魅力四射的顽皮眨眼。

“可是亚瑟，”她再度开口。两人的目光都移到了正在工作的亚瑟身上，后者正在为试验药剂而调校联梦仪。郁瑟福想在早上试验他的新配方；一定要通过试验确保药剂的安全性，然后再为新的入梦时限做调整。亚瑟没察觉到他们的注目，但，像他那样观察力敏锐的人，只消再九秒便能发现。

在亚瑟注意到他的目光前伊姆斯把视线移开了。他把亚瑟当作他众多挚友中的一位，无论亚瑟对他抱有怎样的感觉都好，但也或许正是这个原因才会如此。他尽  
力了，在知道亚瑟对他的感觉后在各方各面都小心翼翼不去误导他。随着年月逝去，他看得出亚瑟对他仍有感觉（越来越深的感觉）。但如果阿瑞雅德妮能在仅仅两个星期后就看出来，那看来他们还是表现得太明显，至少是蛮明显的。

“哇，”她嘀咕着把蓝图收了回去。“真想象不出有人对我抱着这样的感情会是什么感觉。”

“什么意思？”伊姆斯冷冷地问。“他不过有点职业性的仰慕罢了。我的工作确实该受人膜拜，”伊姆斯撒谎了，为了亚瑟。“他会平复心情的。”阿瑞雅德妮投来古怪的眼神。伊姆斯往亚瑟那边偷看一眼，恰好对上亚瑟好奇地看着他们的目光，毫无疑问是在想为什么阿瑞雅德妮会用那样狂放的眼神毫不忌讳地盯着自己看。亚瑟玩味地瞪了他一眼，其他人一定会觉得这是怒视而伊姆斯则报以温和一笑。亚瑟回到工作之中，尽管隔着这么远的距离伊姆斯听不见声音，但他脑袋微微的晃动说明了他正在哼唱着什么。大概是在哼着《坏女巫》【译注：Wicked，百老汇音乐剧，以《绿野仙踪》(The Wizard of Oz)中邪恶的西方女巫为主人公，讲述了她与北方女巫相互纠缠的人生 。】里的歌吧，那个小基佬。

“我很肯定他是爱着你的，”阿瑞雅德妮一针见血道。伊姆斯还以同样锐利的眼神。

“我很肯定这不是能探讨的话题，”他尖锐地回答道。她无趣地抬起一边眉毛。“别，阿瑞雅德妮。在这个行当里说这样的话会让他付出巨大的代价。很有可能是他的命。”

“他该收敛一下的——”她不屈不挠地再度开口，伊姆斯不客气地打断了她。

“别多事。回去工作，”他下令道。她一脸不高兴，伊姆斯厉声骂了句，“让你做什么你就去做。”他用上了他的‘上司’语气然后她顺从地快步走开了。

伊姆斯再次向亚瑟投去一瞥。讨厌极了内心的想法。他永远都不可能用那种感情爱亚瑟。他不是同性恋，而亚瑟，打从他俩认识后就再没谈过长稳的恋爱，而是深深地（日月可鉴地）爱着一个他无法拥有的人。伊姆斯讨厌极了这一事实。

有亚瑟这么一个了不起的非凡男人在身后渴望着自己真是暴殄天物。伊姆斯痛恨浪费。

「He could change the world with his hands behind his back.  
You can find him sitting on your doorstep, waiting for the surprise...   
He will feel like he's been there for hours, and   
you can tell that he'll be there for life.」

 

第四部分

若不是因为地理位置，这间小屋会显得格外普通。小屋位于沼泽地的中央，近三小时的路程内荒无一物。它有着明黄色的壁板，自来水以及独立的发电机，这解释了为什么会有一盏门廊灯在微风中来回晃荡，上面还缠着叫人毛骨悚然的蜘蛛网。正如伊姆斯所说，这间小屋若放在其他什么地方都会显得稀松平常。可在这荒芜之地的中央，它看起来就像圣地。接这项需要远离尘嚣的工作前他犹豫过，可吉德瑞克是最出色的。他的工作向来高质而且他也强调过这单工作的重要性。显然，伊姆斯是唯一一位能胜任这单工作的伪造者。他有着，如吉德瑞克所说，能引诱与这位目标人物同一类型的人上钩的特质。他迫不及待地想一探究竟。

再说了，这地方看起来也没那么糟糕。这儿甚至还有个烧烤炉呢。伊姆斯跳下他偷来的小船，踏上摇摇晃晃的码头。他把船绑在栏杆上，打量着那显然将成为他办公场所的地方。窗不多。光线大概会不怎么充足。在这里制假身份证会很有难度，而他还不清楚需要为这宗骗局做些什么。他把工具包从船里拿出来。

“你好？”他喊，走过短小的码头，顺着结实前廊的梯级爬了上去。“有人吗？”  
“伊姆斯！”一把熟悉的声音喊道。伊姆斯快速爬下梯级，绕过前廊往上看到了一条砾石铺成的车道。吉德瑞克，一个英语流畅得跟亚瑟有一拼的波兰人，径直向他跑来。他冲伊姆斯微笑。淤青的眼睛大概是一星期前弄的，唇上一条刚出现的裂痕和他苍白的皮肤、灰棕色的头发相互映衬。

这单工作简直不能更离奇了。

“见到你真是太好了，”吉德瑞克说。伊姆斯非常专业地握握他的手。“谢谢你在这么短的时间内赶来。”

“你总是有很有意思的工作，”伊姆斯简单地说，“而且给出的价钱也不错。”

“当然了，”吉德瑞克暗笑。“让我带你转转吧。”伊姆斯跟着他回到前廊，注意到厚重铁门上的电子锁。他瞥了眼那扇唯一的前窗：里外都用木条封住了。他皱眉。骗局一般用不上这种级别的防御措施。“这么说吧，我是从自己的口袋里拿钱付你薪酬，你明白的。所以我不能在工作完成前付你钱。”

“当然，”他缓缓同意道。吉德瑞克把门推开，灯在一阵嗡鸣声后亮了起来，伊姆斯尾随他走了进去。

小屋是间巨大的一厅室。里面摆着几张工作台，那种廉价的折叠式，外带一个小厨房。这间小屋跟其他小屋没什么两样，倘若没有将整个角落都用栅栏围成一个像人们在后院用来关斗牛犬的大笼。仍大开着的门让伊姆斯看清了：一张单薄的帆布床，一条栏杆上扣着一副手铐；手铐的一环开着，好似在等一只即将被锁入其中的手。在那只栅栏从地面顶到天花板的牢笼里，一条排水管躺在水泥地上。

“到底是什么工作啊，这究竟？”伊姆斯问。吉德瑞克把锁头扔到一张摊满了各类电动工具的桌子上。

“我注意到共梦行业里有个不该出现的人。”吉德瑞克冷冷地说。他走到迷你冰箱前，拿出一瓶绿色包装的啤酒。“来一瓶？”

“不了，多谢。你是说，联邦调查局的人？卧底？”伊姆斯继续问，抬起了一边眉毛。他把包扔到离自己最近的一张桌子下，手指抚过那些摆放整齐的环形锯刀片，四个不同尺寸的。这感觉不像是吉德瑞克擅长的那种奇特又刺激的骗局。

“差不多吧，”吉德瑞克模棱两可道。伊姆斯开始对此生出不祥的预感。

“所以这跟我有什么关系？”他没有绕弯子。吉德瑞克灌下一大口啤酒。

“你跟他合作过几次，”吉德瑞克解释道。“比我们跟他合作的次数多。你在这方面占优势。我需要有人帮我摆平这件事，而且要是一个我信得过的人。我打听过了，显然你是最合适的人选。”

“高度评价啊，嗯？”伊姆斯重复道。“酬劳最好是够高的咯。”吉德瑞克立即大笑出声。

“能把这个败类赶出我们这行便已是无上的光荣，别担心。”他把啤酒放在冰箱上。“在这样的高温下，他已经在外面待得足够久了。就让我们开始吧？”

“你已经找到他了？”伊姆斯猜道，心里有些惊讶。他随吉德瑞克来到一辆车前。通常在这种情况下他才是负责找人的人。在此之前他已干掉过两个鼠辈；在‘捕鼠’方面他挺在行的，因为没人能察觉到他的犯罪本性。这是个棘手活儿，万一没做好就要跟着鼠辈一齐遭殃。跟那种被正式受聘的人不同，作为一名梦者，要在与警察的会面中全身而退几乎是不可能的事。证据很容易被查出而入梦剂的违法程度已经足够把人送进监狱了。能证实大脑被入侵过的话，就能走一般的法律程序。

“当然，”吉德瑞克把袖子卷起，冷冰冰地说。“我们还得把他除掉，不是？”伊姆斯踉跄了一下然后不再动弹。笼子。远离尘嚣。电动工具。

“你这是打算要我跟你做什么？”他尖锐地发问。吉德瑞克叹了口气，转身面向他然后用波兰语低声嘀咕了些什么。

“我跟你说过的，”他毫无帮助地说。伊姆斯冷笑一声。

“我不知道你都听到了些什么流言，”他恶狠狠地开口，“但我不是杀手。如果你抓到了卧底或国际刑警，或者其他什么，把他们捅出来让他们自生自灭就是了！那会比较安全也更为有趣——”

吉德瑞克打断了他。“等你看到我抓到的是什么，你会想要亲手了结它的。”他语气肯定，像位杀手一样把嗜杀的狂热藏于温和冷静的表面下；像是一把藏在花瓣下的刺刀。

伊姆斯回头看了眼他偷来的小船，盘算着要即刻走人。他对杀害告密者不感兴趣。可内心的不安让他留了下来。他沉重地叹着气，用力揉揉自己的脸然后跟着一脸不耐烦的吉德瑞克来到一辆白色讴歌EL【译注：Acura，日本汽车厂商本田的高档车品牌】的车尾箱处。

吉德瑞克侮辱性地用拳头砸了砸车尾箱。作为回应，里面的那个人踢了踢尾箱盖，隔着金属板嚷着意味不明的话。

“一切都是值得的，”吉德瑞克向他保证。他抽出一套车钥匙——真他妈有病——按了按遥控钥匙。尾盖开了，但开得不大，看不清里面是何方神圣。更多威胁的话语从里面爆出来，怒气十足又大声以及——

吉德瑞克把尾盖完全推开，伊姆斯的心跳都停了。

那个身处车尾厢中，手腕和双腿都被胶布绑起来的人，是亚瑟。他浑身布满淤青，被打得不成人形；头上的伤口仍在往外淌血，衣服都被撕烂了。他的目光从满面笑意的吉德瑞克转到惊呆了的伊姆斯上，愣了好一会儿才反应过来。那连连不断的波兰语（伊姆斯是这么觉得的）威胁也截然而止。

“伊姆斯？”他轻声说，语气里是满满的被背叛感和不敢相信。“你他妈在——”

伊姆斯用力关上车尾盖，被吓得不行。

“值得吧，呵？”吉德瑞克沾沾自喜道。伊姆斯目瞪口呆地看着他。亚瑟再次大声喊叫起来，车尾厢中传来他模糊的怒吼。

“亚瑟怎么他妈的会在你那狗日的车里？”他质问道。吉德瑞克不带笑意地笑了几声。后车厢安静下来了，只剩绝望又愤怒的踢踹声。“操，”伊姆斯恍然大悟。他的世界坍塌了然后他握住了自己的图腾。这里是恶心，冷酷的现实世界。“亚瑟就是你想除掉的人？”吉德瑞克点点头。“他被人供出来了……他出卖了什么人吗？”伊姆斯猜道。这似乎是唯一的解释。唯一可能的，又绝不可能的解释。亚瑟是个诚实正直的人。在共梦行业中他尽可能公正地待人处事。亚瑟爱过他；那是个用来骗取资信的谎言吗？他想到最近几年落网的人。去他妈的。亚瑟是不是——“出卖了我？  
”  
“不，”吉德瑞克说，语气里满是憎恶。“我什么时候过说我抓了个警察？”他的拳头砸在安静的车尾厢上，难以辨别的谩骂声再次响起。吉德瑞克发自内心地大笑出来。伊姆斯看着吉德瑞克那削瘦、布满淤痕的前臂，上面有一片说明了一切的，因重击某人而喷到他身上的血。亚瑟的血。

“亚瑟是最棒的，”伊姆斯迷迷糊糊地说。他不明白。如果亚瑟不是条子，那现在是他妈的什么情况？“太出色了，共梦行业不能失去他。他干了什……？”

“我一直都有所怀疑，”吉德瑞克说，诡秘地靠近了点。伊姆斯轻而易举地对上他神色疯狂的双眼；没有透露出因为想到亚瑟有可能出卖了自己而生的尚未消散的作呕感。“几年前我跟他合作了一回。我一直都觉得他是。”

“觉得他是什么？”伊姆斯问，视线移向吉德瑞克脸上的斑斑血迹。“如果他不是告密者的话，因为怨恨而除掉他就太不值——”

“亚瑟是个天杀的死基佬。”

“什么？”他回道。他看着吉德瑞克，几乎被这话震惊得哑巴了。吉德瑞克想要把亚瑟除掉就因为有人说他是同性恋？吉德瑞克像只带笑的狐狸，那些牙还有那双神色疯狂的眼。他兴奋地点点头。

“我一直都这么觉得，”吉德瑞克夸耀道。“但现在我知道了。这狗日的死基佬曾经进过我们的大脑，伊姆斯！”吉德瑞克用一根手指点点自己的额头；他看起来一副精神错乱的样子。“他曾经在这里面！”

“然后你就觉得他该死掉？”伊姆斯不加任何感情色彩地追问，希望自己没有暴露出内心的震惊。吉德瑞克耸耸肩，装出一副不忍的模样。

“伙计，要是他没他妈的牵扯到别人，我才不管他做什么呢，”吉德瑞克说。伊姆斯能从他的牙齿看出他在撒谎。吉德瑞克对着后车厢露出一个伤心的微笑，眼神被玩味点燃了。“可他把这恶心的玩意带进了我们的领地。带进了我们的大脑，”他吐了口唾沫。“这个变态曾经看着我们睡觉！做着各种背景调查还他妈的出现在我们的梦里！”伊姆斯久久地看着他。吉德瑞克带着厌恶吐出一口唾沫，看起来怒不可遏。“他过界了。”

“确实是有些界被过了，”伊姆斯模棱两可地同意道。他对车皱起眉。操。他真的不知道该怎么办。吉德瑞克有可能会告诉所有人。吉德瑞克把消息传出去的时候要是有别的什么人帮忙了呢？谁能说得准他有没有把这事公之于众呢？他该怎么把亚瑟，以及他自己，从这场困境中救出去呢？

“还有别人知道他的事吗？”他问，脑袋往车的方向点了点。吉德瑞克摇摇头。

“只有我，还有那个告诉我这事的臭傻逼，”他说。伊姆斯点点头。亚瑟的话语适时地在他脑海中响起：规则一，别让人抓到；而规则二是，别让抓住你的人有好下场。

伊姆斯不知该如何是好。

「From hundreds of miles, you cry like a baby.   
You plead with me, shout, scream, 'Tell me I'm staying!'  
I know, I know, I know. I'm still your love.   
Back from the last place that I wanted to fake,   
You laugh with me, shout, scream, now, tell me I'm staying.   
I know, I know, I know. You're still my love.」

===

伊姆斯，亚瑟想，连呼吸都生疼。只是生理上的疼痛，他告诉自己。仅此而已。伊姆斯是个不利因素，这人叫他付出了太惨重的代价。一个你在一次假约会上吻过后还和自己成为差不多算最好的朋友的人是不可能存在的，更别说叫他照亚瑟所期盼的行事。朋友是不会出卖彼此的。伊姆斯不是朋友。他配不上。他告诉吉德瑞克亚瑟是同性恋——除他以外就没人知道了！——而如今亚瑟身处后车厢中慢慢地流着血，等着即将到来的折磨。

吉德瑞克告诉他有人说他是同性恋，说不会留他活路，说有人为了自保把他供了出来。呵，起码伊姆斯不是白白把他交给吉德瑞克的。起码自此之后他会平安无事。亚瑟痛恨自己竟然因此而放下了心。

车尾箱的车盖再次传来声音，作为回应亚瑟疲惫地踢了回去。

光涌入一片漆黑的车尾箱。亚瑟顾不上自己的肩膀有多痛，抬起被捆绑住的双手挡住眼睛好不被突如其来的强光刺伤。有人移向右边，十分好心地把自己的影子投在他的脸上。他眯着眼看过去。

“你看起来跟坨屎似的，”伊姆斯不带情感地说，“来；咱得把你从车尾箱弄出来。”他一手捧住亚瑟的后脑勺，另一只手扶住他的手肘然后帮他把被捆住的双腿移出车尾箱。“小心头；没错就这样。”亚瑟很想假装自己不需要帮忙但他正忙于假装并没因为这一系列动静而作呕。天气一定很热（伊姆斯身上一层薄汗）但被困在不通风的车尾箱一万年后，空气感觉挺凉快的。

“真抱歉让你经历了这样的事，”伊姆斯，那个混蛋如是说。亚瑟把带血的唾沫吐在伊姆斯脚边的泥地上，后者没有理会他的怒目。伊姆斯跪下来，拽松了亚瑟脚踝上的胶布。亚瑟心里清楚，即便伊姆斯好心到不逼他可悲地蹦向他们打算杀他的地方，但也不可能蠢到会松开亚瑟的双手。这是他唯一的机会。

在他双脚恢复自由的那瞬间，他大力往下挥动自己的手，利落地锤过伊姆斯的颧骨。由于蹲姿的不方便，伊姆斯咕哝着失了平衡，立即伸出一只手稳住自己。亚瑟硬逼自己站起，很清楚不会再有除此之外的第二个逃跑机会。他试图逃跑，但不确定他在哪儿以及他能逃去哪儿；空气很浑浊，带着沼泽的气味。他的双腿软得像果冻，终于绊倒在地。

“嘿，嘿，干嘛呢，”伊姆斯温柔地说，出现在亚瑟的身边抓住了他。“嘘，亚瑟，没事了。”亚瑟用手肘撞向伊姆斯的脸。伊姆斯喊了一声就松了手。亚瑟狠狠地惯倒在泥土上，倒吸一口冷气。瘀伤处就像撞上了水泥地，刺激着他那因被棍棒重击而破损爆裂的皮肤；子弹仍在他背上。

伊姆斯流血了，他捂着脸，血从手指的缝隙处滴出。要不是亚瑟正忙着享受人生最后的时刻他一定会大声笑出来的。伊姆斯出卖了你，脑内的声音将他震醒；他的大脑依然快速运转且因为撞击而作痛。这项罪名像张跳针的唱片一样被反复播送，伴随着白噪音，一遍又一遍地。他试图把自己顶起来可他的肩膀不容他这么做。他的左臂因狂怒而颤抖，他崩溃了。

“操！亚瑟！”伊姆斯大喊。“别闹了！”

“去你大爷的！”亚瑟吐出口唾沫。伊姆斯过来拉他时亚瑟再次踹向他的膝盖。

“嗷！住手！”伊姆斯要求，手捂住自己的膝盖。

“赶紧杀了我吧，”亚瑟下令道，用力靠向自己的双脚。没有理会肩膀上的撕裂感。“别他妈让吉德瑞克再把手放在我身上了；我要把那双手扯下来。”他说的是真的。如果那个恐同症傻吊再次碰触他，再说他有多变态多恶心，亚瑟就要丧失仅剩的那丝理智了。他会发疯然后在他们把子弹送进他脑袋前给那个混蛋一点颜色瞧瞧。

“亚瑟，你能听我说句话吗？”伊姆斯大喊。他往前迈了一步然后亚瑟把他撞了回去。“操！”他从背后抽出一把枪。枪口直指亚瑟。亚瑟尽可能地撑开手指，举着手摆出投降姿态。伊姆斯用袖子擦擦流血的鼻子。“亚瑟。冷静下来。”

亚瑟毫无笑意地哈哈大笑。他控制不住。他的心碎了而且他曾那样确信伊姆斯是值得信赖的。伊姆斯是他的朋友；伊姆斯跟他认识了这么多年。他曾经从数不清的出了差错的工作中救出伊姆斯；还有一次是在惨剧发生前将伊姆斯从一场叛变的骗局中拉了出来。他们甚至还他妈的一起将想法植入在了某人的大脑里。难道那都不算什么吗？亚瑟笑着踉跄了一下，他晕得厉害但没有扑倒在地。他的背疼得要命，子弹仍顶在他肩胛骨的底部。全身上下没一个不痛的地方但他告诉自己他的心没有因为任何情绪作痛。

“为什么要等到现在？”他问。他需要知道况且他已经非常接近歇斯底里的状态了。他需要知道为什么伊姆斯要这样对他。为什么要像这样供出他是同性恋？为什么要等到现在才这样做？为什么这值得叫他等上五——差不多是六年？

“什么为什么？”伊姆斯问，枪仍对着亚瑟。“你冷静下来了吗？还是你打算再袭击我一次？”

“你他妈告诉别人我是同性恋，”亚瑟几乎是哭着喊了出来，太丢脸了。“把我交给吉德瑞克然后现在——”全身都痛得要命，他所见之物因脑袋的疼痛而来回晃荡，直想放弃然后死了算了。“他想他妈的杀了我，所以快杀掉我吧——”伊姆斯本应是他的朋友的。他曾那样信任伊姆斯。梅尔的葬礼结束后他曾和伊姆斯在间低档酒店里抱头痛哭。他对伊姆斯信任到愿意让他给自己起各式昵称。他是那样愚蠢盲目地爱着伊姆斯，双手奉上伊姆斯所需的一切用来出卖自己的信息。

“不，不，我没有！”伊姆斯拼命反驳。“你怎么能这么想——我来这的时候根本就不知道你在吉德瑞克手上。”

“没别人知道我是同性恋了！”亚瑟尖声喊道。伊姆斯放下枪，另一只手捋过自己的头发，没理会刚才抹在袖子上的鼻血。伊姆斯看来如此痛苦，如此真心，带着歉意以及那种亚瑟早已见过多次的表情。这表情让亚瑟落倒在地，他的头痛得厉害，因为倒得太迅猛头几乎被硬泥地弹了起来。他再也撑不住了。他筋疲力尽，累到了骨子里，支撑着他的狂怒都已烟消云散。伊姆斯不是出卖他的人。他赶来的时候真不知道亚瑟在吉德瑞克手上。感谢神明亦或是别的什么东西，感谢他们让被找来的人是伊姆斯而不是别人。

伊姆斯立即来到他的身旁。他扔下枪，把亚瑟从水泥一样硬的地上扶起，他俩在沼泽地闷热的空气中双双跪着，伊姆斯抱着他，距离近得离谱。亚瑟抓住那只环住自己胸口的手臂，感受着伊姆斯真真切切的存在。他在这，他没有放弃亚瑟而且他没有杀他。操，他今天或许不用死了。多美妙。伊姆斯开始割他手腕上的胶布。

“我永远都不会把你供出来的，”伊姆斯激动地保证道。“我没有这样做，我发誓。我不知道吉德瑞克叫我来是想做这事。我一点头绪都没有，直到我看到你躺在车尾箱中。”

“吉德瑞克在哪？”亚瑟问，试着站起。伊姆斯把他拉了起来，十分关切地撑住他的肘部好帮他站稳。整个世界晃荡不已，亚瑟只好闭起双眼深深呼吸。空气好闷热，他的嘴里感觉像是被人塞满了棉花。伊姆斯耸耸肩。

“我不知道要怎样处理他，”他坦白道。“他在那个……那儿有个笼子，”他含含糊糊地指了下小屋，解释道。“我那会儿不知道拿他怎么办好。”

“是谁把我供出来了？”亚瑟问。“谁他妈会做出这种事？”

“一个叫杰克的家伙，”伊姆斯说。“显然他知道你是同性恋，他跟吉德瑞克一起干过盗梦的活儿，被识破后用你来换条生路。”

“杰克•阿斯卡尼俄斯？”他追问。“那个药剂师？”

“就是这个，”伊姆斯确认道。“他怎么会知道？”

“前男友，”他坦白道。“我从没想过……我没想过他会这样做。”亚瑟想起过去几天吉德瑞克吐进自己耳朵的那些污言秽语。“他把杰克杀了，是吗？”伊姆斯难过地点点头。

“他用骗我来的同一单假工作把杰克叫了过来，然后就动手了，”伊姆斯带着遗憾喃喃道。“我很抱歉，亚瑟。”

“没事，”他撒谎了，假装并没有因为杰克，在他们共度了那么多、为亚瑟值不值得信任而争吵过那么多次后，为一场骗局就把自己供了出去而难过。他唯一能做的就是好好活下去。他们的分手或许不算友好但知道杰克的死还是让他难过。“对了。你的枪，”他说。伊姆斯听话地把枪捡起。“那儿有水吗？”

“嗯，有个小厨房，”伊姆斯说。

“太好了。操，我这会儿都快要死了。”他说，逼自己笑了声然后一瘸一拐地走向小木屋。伊姆斯跟在他背后，像只鹰又或者一位新晋母亲：随时准备在他倒下的那刻接住他。

“别说玩笑话了，”伊姆斯嘀咕道。

“我是认真的，”亚瑟说。他沮丧地看着四级阶梯，然后伊姆斯撑着他的手臂帮他走了上去。亚瑟走到顶，站在原地平复自己发昏的大脑和晃荡的视野时伊姆斯什么都没说。亚瑟一直都很感激伊姆斯的洞悉能力。他伸出手，伊姆斯看着它。“你的枪，”他要求道。“规则——”

“二，”伊姆斯接过话头，将那把P238递给了他。“别让抓住你的人有好下场。”亚瑟困倦地笑笑，感觉到了自己破裂的嘴唇。他举起这把小型枪，掂量着它的重量。他更喜欢格洛克17式，那款枪要更重一些，扣扳机不用那么费力而且能装19发子弹。这把只能装6发，但感觉重量还是不够。大概是没有装满子弹吧，他猜。

“大杀手【译注：Twelve，《街头霸王》中最优秀的人型杀戮兵器】，”伊姆斯和蔼地加了句。“收拾好你的烂摊子。”

「With eyes that makes you melt, he lends his coat for shelter,   
plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be.   
But he stays all the same, waits for you then sees you thru.」

===

吉德瑞克死了。

他杀掉了杰克，也企图杀掉亚瑟，还因为伊姆斯维护亚瑟的样子而断定伊姆斯也是个基佬。如他所说，他要不就为共梦行业清掉这些变态，要不就直接告诉大家他们是同性恋，让大家替他效劳。亚瑟有自己的一套生存准则而杀掉吉德瑞克基本上是基于每一条。干掉吉德瑞克就能把尸体数量控制在两具。而倘若他放吉德瑞克一条生路，那么至少会有三个人被害。（况且他没觉得良心上有什么过不去，因为杀掉吉德瑞克是在保护伊姆斯。）

伊姆斯把亚瑟带去了他的安全屋，叫了个有医学学位同时习惯在入梦剂瘾君子付他现金时假装什么都不知道的朋友过来。第一场粗糙的手术中，某个家伙把血从他胸口的洞引出去时（显然这就是亚瑟觉得有人在试图把他的心脏挤出胸腔的原因），伊姆斯握住了他的手。那感觉还不错，有点奇怪，又有些可悲：知道自己内心的震撼与其说是由伊姆斯决定救他引起的，更不如说是由那个试图将他乱棍打死的男人引起。想到吉德瑞克离成功有多近，感觉还挺复杂的。他的心脏受创，而医生又不可能把亚瑟剖开来检查他的心是否仍在渗血。除了冒险去医院外（因为他不但是个罪犯还是个入梦剂瘾君子），亚瑟只能等着，希望上天保佑了。手术基本上就是用针把胸膛捅穿，再用条管子把深色的动脉血引入袋子里去。

伊姆斯握着亚瑟的手，即使亚瑟很肯定自己捏得那样用力伊姆斯的骨位肯定都歪了。他揉着亚瑟的额头，低诉安慰的话语，而因为亚瑟内心是个傻傻的，爱得发狂的小姑娘，他没有阻止伊姆斯。

“接下来会很疼哦，”医生多此一举地警告道。亚瑟顶着盖在他脸上的氧气罩点了点头。医生将他翻了过来让他背面朝上，塞了个枕头在他右侧好让他的身体保持45度角。

“等等，”伊姆斯喝止。“你这是在干嘛？”他的朋友在用一块“消毒抹布”擦拭长手把手术钳，亚瑟不觉得那块抹布能百分百有效杀菌。

“一定得把子弹取出来，”医生指出。“把伏特加递给我。”

“妈了个逼，”亚瑟几乎是自言自语地嘟囔了句，然而伊姆斯轻笑着把手按在了亚瑟汗湿的头发上。亚瑟被疼痛和疲惫折磨得不行，当医生把大量的伏特加倒入他肩膀的伤口时他几乎要在氧气罩里吐出来了。他开始因疼痛而轻声咕哝，咕哝着一切提醒他自己还活着，而不是在地狱（他还不怎么相信地狱的存在）里被烈火吞噬的话语。他很肯定自己说了一堆夹杂着简单波兰语和乱七八糟的魁北克法语的胡话。

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道，”伊姆斯低声说，好似他真的听得懂。肩膀上将他撕裂的疼痛让亚瑟几乎感觉不到那只按在他濡湿卷发上温柔地抚摩着的手。手术钳咬入他体内，医生小心翼翼地在不伤及动脉的情况下把子弹取出。“没事了，我最亲爱的亚瑟。我就在这儿呢。”

「Last night I was writing about you. I know my screaming and shouting won’t keep you.   
I know, I know, I know. You’re still my love. I wake up to the sound of you working.   
You’re one room right over, stressing and loving me. I know, I know, I know.   
Be still, my love.」

===

事情是在亚瑟一瘸一拐地走出伊姆斯为他细心布置过的客房的那刻改变的。他康复得不错，处处都受到关怀照料，但一双被灼伤了的脚始终是被灼伤了，吉德瑞克对熨斗的利用可谓十分充分。伊姆斯在皮沙发上轻声打着鼾，脖子歪着，嘴张开了一点点。这画面太他妈惹人爱怜，亚瑟都快要承受不住了；可这也变成了一丝苦涩，亚瑟的喉咙里满是渴望。

电视在放送羽毛球赛事，亚瑟完全不知道羽毛球是种上得了电视的运动。他瘸着走向沙发，思考着还能看点别的什么。

伊姆斯摊在大沙发的正中间，脚架在茶几上。亚瑟则习惯窝在沙发的角落。这儿还有张小一点的两座沙发，它在电视的斜前方，亚瑟也不怎么坐那儿。伊姆斯的一只手臂搭在沙发靠背上，如果亚瑟要坐回他的专座，他就得坐在伊姆斯的怀里。

经过一分钟的深思熟虑，他认定在沙发上坐在某人身旁不能算是奇怪的举动。再说了，在亚瑟的调查（证实他们已经脱离吉德瑞克带来的危险的以及任何有可能的流言）结束前，他们要一起生活。这能确保亚瑟的安全，也能让伊姆斯不用再次扑身去救他。安全屋其实只是伊姆斯名下一套位于佛罗里达的那不勒斯市的公寓，天知道他为什么会有这套公寓。公寓简洁舒适，有巨大的窗户，浅色的墙壁，但没有餐桌。皮沙发软乎又凉快。伊姆斯抽抽鼻子，醒了过来。

“抱歉，”亚瑟笨拙地说。“不是故意吵醒你的。”

“没事儿，”伊姆斯暖暖地安慰道。他动了动，手臂搭在亚瑟的肩背上。“哪边要赢了？”他们像平常那样陷入舒服的沉默氛围中，哪怕此时亚瑟有一只手臂因为肩背上的枪伤被吊带吊着，动都都不了，另一只手则因为骨折的拇指被装上了支架；哪怕此时伊姆斯的鼻梁仍因为亚瑟的拳头而处于骨折（只是轻微骨折，亚瑟愧疚地强调）状态。

赛事结束，亚瑟正在看阿比氏【译注：Arby’s，美国老字号快餐连锁店】的广告时，伊姆斯突然环抱住他。亚瑟僵住了，不知道该如何承受从伊姆斯那强壮、结实的臂弯传来的热度。伊姆斯让亚瑟的背抵在自己的胸前，小心翼翼地不碰到他的吊带和伤口。他双手环住亚瑟的胸，脸埋在亚瑟的颈窝里。

“你在干什——？”亚瑟开口，紧张得不行。除了从前的男友外没有谁曾离他这样近，这样温柔地抱过他。伊姆斯是个感情非常丰富的人，但哪怕是对他而言,这也太亲密了点吧。

“你就，”伊姆斯声音满载着痛苦，说。“就让我这么做吧。”伊姆斯紧了紧手臂，非常非常轻微地紧了紧。这没怎么让他的伤口作痛。伊姆斯紧抱住亚瑟而亚瑟只能不自觉地闭上双眼，呼吸着伊姆斯那温暖又灼人的气息，允许自己把这个拥抱想象成不仅仅是迟来的‘我很高兴你还活着’的反应。他在伊姆斯的怀抱里彻底放松下来；他们保持这样亲密的姿势坐了好久，伊姆斯的心脏挨着他的背跳动。亚瑟在强劲的臂弯中感觉温暖又安全，差点都睡过去了。

过了好久好久，亚瑟感觉到有双唇印在了他的脖子上。他不假思索地把头歪向肩膀；那双唇在他下巴下方的敏感区域轻轻含吻。他在这温柔的服侍下发出一记轻叹。伊姆斯在他身后动了动然后亚瑟猛地睁开了眼睛。他妈发生了什么事？他是睡着了吗？

伊姆斯是直的。伊姆斯是他的朋友而且伊姆斯是那个亚瑟暗恋了感觉有两、三辈子的人。伊姆斯是直的；这是长久以来叫亚瑟肝肠寸断的缘由。这不可能是真的，但他的伤口仍在作痛而且亚瑟记得他是怎样来到这里的，他记得每一处细节。

“伊姆斯，你在做什——？”他再次开口，皱着眉转身面向伊姆斯，困惑不已。伊姆斯捧住亚瑟的脸，他的手温暖干燥又有力。

“就让我这样做吧，”他重复道。几近绝望的语气仍未消散。他亲了亲亚瑟的脸颊，然后再次回到他的脖子上。现在他们面对彼此了，他的另一只手便滑到亚瑟的背上。带着疑惑，亚瑟把他的手，连带着支架什么的，放在了伊姆斯的脑后。他的头发柔软极了。“操，”伊姆斯的话语支离破碎。“为什么总是你？”

“什么意思？”亚瑟轻声问。好似如果打破这半是沉默的夜就会让这一刻、这一切都化作乌有，只留下永恒的心碎。伊姆斯的头发太柔软了。

“你，”伊姆斯喃喃道，嘴唇贴着亚瑟的脉搏。“你。你。你。我需要资讯，目标人物，工作，任何东西；你会为我找到。我在哪儿遇上麻烦了；你会来救我。我要挨子弹了；你挡到我前面。你那会儿都差点把命赔上去了。这次你也差点没命了。”

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟半是抗议，但又没有下文地说。伊姆斯的吻好像是认真的，而亚瑟从未这样困惑过。伊姆斯是直的，这他知道。伊姆斯不是他的，这他也知道。所以为什么他在连吻带含，还咬着亚瑟的脖子呢，而且，操，为什么他这么清楚该在哪儿停留呢？亚瑟不由自主地呜咽出声。

“一直都是你，”伊姆斯再次说。喷在亚瑟肌肤上的气息是那么地热。

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟喘了口气。哪怕是他都觉得自己的声音太过迷幻又脆弱。他用上了支架的手轻触伊姆斯的脸，没有睁开眼睛。伊姆斯靠得太近了，没法聚焦，而亚瑟也没法看着伊姆斯那双青灰色的眼眸。

“你爱我，亚瑟，”伊姆斯语气激动。亚瑟无法否认。“你那么那么爱我，还爱了那么久。我怎么能不爱回你呢？”

然后他正正式式地吻了亚瑟，双手轻轻地、温柔地护住亚瑟的脸庞，操，感觉就像他是真心真意的一样。这一吻感觉深入了内心和灵魂，像真心不假，像家，像  
伊姆斯那机警的笑声，像古老的烟草味道。感觉像是亚瑟从未经历过的最棒的吻。他融化在伊姆斯身上，吻了回去。他本不是什么意志力坚定的男人所以他任由伊姆斯吻他、将他紧紧地抱在怀中、让伊姆斯占据自己内心的每一寸。他任由伊姆斯用柔软的嘴唇摩挲着自己的唇，任由他俩的呼吸混在一块，任由伊姆斯靠得更近，用手臂把自己牢牢抱住。伊姆斯的唇依然那么柔软，一如当初亚瑟在市区的漫天繁星下吻他的那晚。

亚瑟感到天旋地转，脉搏急速跳动。他的脸又红又热，心脏从没因为这种纯洁的亲热而跳得如此疯狂。没有舌头，只有伊姆斯和亚瑟渴望了那么他妈久的一切。这大概都算得上是他人生最棒的时刻了。

毫无悬念地，他让这毁于一旦了。在伊姆斯试图感受亚瑟身体，手臂碰到亚瑟那受了枪伤的坏肩膀的时候，他抽着气退开了。伊姆斯担心地朝后退去，怀抱松开了一点但大腿依然紧紧贴着亚瑟的大腿；眼睛里那浪漫的，有点儿傻的神情并没有丝毫的消退。

“抱歉，”他嘟囔道。肩膀上那块被撕裂过的，中过子弹的肌肉阵阵抽搐着拒绝放松下来。疼痛从那儿延伸向四方。“操，你伤得真是好重啊，嗯？”

“谢谢你的诊断，医生，”亚瑟恶狠狠地讽刺道，努力忍下想抓住他的肩膀放声大哭的冲动。操，真疼。伊姆斯轻轻笑了一声，心情一点都没有受亚瑟影响。他的手在亚瑟的背后舒缓地打起圈圈。亚瑟把注意力集中在那，然后肌肉放松了下来。尽管还在隐隐作痛，但缓解了许多，亚瑟终于能呼吸了。

他突然十分清楚地意识到自己正穿着一件伊姆斯的破旧睡衣以及一条伊姆斯的棉绒裤。他们在伊姆斯的安全屋里，全部手术过程中伊姆斯都握着他的手，当他  
处于麻醉状态，感受不到疼痛也完全动不了的时候伊姆斯就在他床边的椅子上睡觉。打从亚瑟被他救出来后，伊姆斯一直都像个老妈子一样监护着他。伊姆斯，那个讨厌跟血液、伤口打交道的人，那个因为女友手臂受枪击留下了个恶心的弹孔而拒绝替她换绷带的人（本该留在皮肤底下的东西就不该跑出来嘛），近两个星期来一直在照顾亚瑟、帮助他康复。他一直在处理亚瑟身上的三级烫伤和水泡。他一直在照料着亚瑟身上那六处缝针伤口。

“这是什么意思？”亚瑟脱口而出，终于看向伊姆斯，没有理会仍在令人不快地抽痛着的肩膀。伊姆斯的手温柔地拂过亚瑟的额头（他的拇指滑过盖着亚瑟被缝合的头皮的棉块，面不改色），脸上带着动容的微笑。亚瑟的胃因希望而翻腾起来。

“意思是，我是你的了，亲爱的，”伊姆斯承诺道。他拉起亚瑟的右手，对支架和骨折的拇指格外温柔。他有点儿滑稽地吻了吻亚瑟的指关节。亚瑟笑了。“我没法对你许下太多承诺，现在还不能，因为我还不算是真正的同性恋，但我向你保证我是真的爱你而且我会尽自己努力成为那个配得上你的人。”

“现在又不是在演爱情小说或者A片。”亚瑟警告道，作着最后的挣扎以保护自己噗噗乱跳的心脏。“直男不可能这么简单地变成同性恋，没可能的。”伊姆斯哈哈大笑，亚瑟笑了回去，感到满怀希望。“你还是愿意试试看吗？”他问。“试试和一个男人谈恋爱，试所有的东西。实打实的。”

“刚才的亲热我就很喜欢，”伊姆斯坦白道。“你是我最好的朋友。在你身边我觉得很快乐。那为什么我不可以想要更多呢？”亚瑟是个男子汉，他才不要被伊姆斯声音里那叫人晕眩的真诚打动或者哭出来。“反正都只是皮肤而已嘛，不是吗？”伊姆斯耸耸肩。“再说了，我跟自己的鸡巴就处得很好啊。你的那根不可能会难应付到哪去的。”

正是因为这种有点儿荒唐、鲁莽轻率又机智风趣到不行的话语，亚瑟才会从一开始就爱上伊姆斯。他吻住伊姆斯好让他闭嘴。

「Stick your hands inside of my pocket. Keep them warm while I'm still here.   
Tell me this love hasn’t changed me, hasn’t changed me at all.   
Stick your heart inside of my chest. Keep it warm here while we rest.」

===

第五部分

结果啊；伊姆斯不快地想，亚瑟的老二确实跟他的截然不同。

首先，亚瑟坚持一定要把进展放慢——让人难以忍受的慢。伊姆斯从来都没有像这样放慢过脚步。他一直都是个用情专一的小色胚；通常在恋情初始时就会与伴侣跳上床因为他挺喜欢性爱的。性爱棒极了。无论男女，谁不喜欢性呢？他告诉自己他有根鸡巴而且他知道要如何驾驭，亚瑟那根不可能难应付到哪儿去。况且又不是说他连亲吻亚瑟都不喜欢。他很喜欢跟亚瑟接吻，喜欢掀起亚瑟衬衣时，他后腰柔嫩的肌肤贴着自己粗糙大手的感觉；他甚至连亚瑟肚子上那道毛发都格外喜欢。因此他觉得自己也会很喜欢跟亚瑟共享的性爱。

早在一开始亚瑟就强调过他们该放慢脚步；毕竟，经历了中弹以及被人用大石头往死里砸后，几乎伊姆斯的所有动作，无论有多轻柔，都会让他作痛。合情合理，伊姆斯当时觉得。

然而，两个月后，淤痕散退了、肋骨康复得不错、吊带拆了，而亚瑟也早就开始从非常，非常，非常早的时分出门跑步。他们甚至接了单几周后就要开工的活儿。伤势已经不能再拿来作挡箭牌了。

“同男人上床跟同女人上床大概是非常不同的，”伊姆斯再次问为什么他俩还不能像兔子一样疯干狂干时亚瑟这样告诉他。“我觉得我需要点时间来消化‘阴道’这个念头因为阴道实在是恶心。我是为你好。慢慢来，多久都行，伊姆斯。搞清楚这到底是不是你想要的，”他温柔地加了句。伊姆斯高傲地讥笑一声随即往他身上扔了块薯片。“我是认真的，”亚瑟一点都没被激怒，吃掉了被扔在自己大腿上的薯片，说。“这很危险。是很重大的一步。毕竟我都差点因此没命了。而从宏观来说，你不是同性恋。”

“我很他妈清楚了，亚瑟，”伊姆斯厉声道。“如果我不清楚的话当初根本就不会吻你。”亚瑟耸耸肩，然后伊姆斯决定他们很快就他妈的要做了，去他大爷的。

在下一场认真的‘我们出去吃晚餐完了再来点儿冰淇淋’约会后，伊姆斯轻而易举地色诱了亚瑟。他等到亚瑟发出满足的哼唧声把鞋子踢掉（这表明他今晚过得相当不错），然后采取了行动。他把亚瑟压在玄关（亚瑟称之为‘门厅’）的墙上，接着是厨房的墙上，然后是主人房的门上。他打算在亚瑟对此提出异议前把彼此的裤子脱掉。

“慢慢来，”亚瑟喘着粗气，伊姆斯紧挨着他那已经汗湿了的胸口。亚瑟的手滑过伊姆斯的纹身、胸肌，然后是腹肌，口不对心地说。“我们不是——要慢慢来吗？”

“我今晚就要和你睡，”伊姆斯几乎是低吼着说了出来。这做法不错，因为亚瑟因着这声音红透了脸。他把手放到亚瑟那搭起了个小帐篷的四角内裤上，心想，操，我做得到的。他拉下亚瑟的裤子，几乎没有被亚瑟红涨的阴茎吓到。亚瑟捧起他的脸，用漆黑的双眼和肿胀的双唇骗走了他的视线。他试图利用自己了得的舌功以及可以永无止尽地亲热的能力分散伊姆斯的注意力，就像过去几周那样。但伊姆斯从来都不是个不果断的人。

他把两人弄到床上然后顺利地肉白相见了。他吻着亚瑟的脖颈，双腿同亚瑟的贴在一起。亚瑟的屁股线条圆润，用来进行性摩擦再好不过。亚瑟因伊姆斯的磨蹭抽了一口气，短平的指甲抓过伊姆斯的后背和肩膀。他发出呻吟，伊姆斯便  
再顶了一下，觉得自己做对了。亚瑟不由自主地蹭回来时，顶在伊姆斯肚子上的火热的勃起感觉太奇怪了。这抵消了伊姆斯勃起的阴茎抵在那完美、雪白柔嫩的肌肤上的愉悦感。低头看到一根多出来的鸡巴，他犹豫了；而在他忙着赶退自己的犹豫时，他的伴侣并没有能让他舔弄、挑逗的‘小妹妹’。他觉得自己愚蠢迟钝，像是回到了十五岁，不知道自己能在床上干些什么。

亚瑟从他身下滑开，以过人的敏感感觉到了这次性爱危机。他让伊姆斯面朝上躺好。

“你太他妈完美了，”亚瑟咬着伊姆斯的脖子呢喃道。他一手抚摸着伊姆斯的脖子，右手滑下去裹住了伊姆斯的鸡巴。伊姆斯因这用力、坚定的握弄抽搐了一下，呻吟起来。在他反应过来前，那张火辣的嘴已经离开了他的脖子，含住了另一样东西。他把手指插入亚瑟浓密、有点儿粗但顺滑的头发里，努力不要往上顶免得噎着他。亚瑟握紧了他的手腕，发出鼓励的哼声。伊姆斯收紧手指控制着亚瑟的头的摆动好让那条该死的舌头不至于让他的身体机能毁于一旦。亚瑟吸住他，轻轻松松地接纳了他往上顶起的身体，手摸上伊姆斯绷紧的腹肌。

“亚瑟，亲爱的，亚瑟，你完美，亚瑟，”伊姆斯说出一连串的胡话，手指随意地玩弄着亚瑟的深色卷发。在他非常非常接近临界点时他警告性地想把亚瑟拽起，但亚瑟拍开了他的手。他捧住伊姆斯的屁股，舌头打着转，边用力吸边抬头对上伊姆斯的眼。伊姆斯被亚瑟这副头发乱糟糟但依然完美动人的样子闹得气喘吁吁，头朝后仰去然后深深地射进了（亚瑟是怎么能把他吞得那么深的？）亚瑟那滚烫的、吞咽着的喉咙里。

“你的味道太棒了，”伊姆斯快丧失意识的时候亚瑟喃喃道，然后舔了舔伊姆斯正抚弄着的，依然十分敏感的阴茎。在亚瑟的殷勤照料下他呜咽着软了下来。亚瑟一路吻上他胸膛，躺在了他的肩上。在久得感觉像过了一年后，床动了动。伊姆斯臂弯上的脑袋移开了。

“你去哪儿？”他呢喃道，大脑还没从让他几乎晕厥过去的猛烈高潮中恢复过来。（操，他好久都没做过了，而且这太棒了）亚瑟温柔地拨开伊姆斯汗湿的头发。如果伊姆斯有力气睁开眼睛，他知道自己一定会看到亚瑟眼睛里的暖暖爱意。

“我去‘照料’下我自己；马上回来，”亚瑟温柔地低声说。伊姆斯哼哼鼻子，抓住亚瑟的手肘将他扯了回来。亚瑟惊叫一声跌在了伊姆斯身上。

“我知道要怎样打飞机，”他语气坚定。鸡巴就是鸡巴；他很肯定。他懂得如何打飞机而亚瑟的鸡巴没啥不一样。他真的很想报答亚瑟，很想让他爽到射出来（因为他妈的，刚才太棒了）。而他也真的，真的尽力了。

然而他还是失败了。亚瑟的鸡巴同他唯一碰过的那根相差太远了。亚瑟受过割礼，他没有那么多包皮而且阴茎的重量也不同。伊姆斯有点儿吓到，而且没办法像想象中那样让亚瑟心满意足地射出来。当他第四次骂骂咧咧地往下看去好判断自己是否做得对（而且这举动毫无帮助）时，亚瑟咯咯咯地笑了出来。他那‘让亚瑟快速激烈地射出来’的驱动力也已所剩无几。

“让我来吧，”亚瑟带着有点儿勉强的鼓励，但主要是幸福地说。他接过伊姆斯未完成的工作（伊姆斯怀疑刚才那是自亚瑟第一次和另一个十五岁男孩笨拙地摸索后，享受过的最差的手活）。伊姆斯看着亚瑟的动作，看他如何撸动以及手腕的摆放。他那伪造者的大脑记下了一切细节因为他势必要在下一次的同性性爱中让亚瑟爽上天。

他因自己那雄心勃勃的幻想微笑，伸手抚摸亚瑟的肌肉，手指摸着他背后的疤痕。亚瑟把头埋在伊姆斯的颈窝里，模糊不清地说着叫人听不懂的波兰语（这不应该让伊姆斯欲火焚身地摸索着亚瑟线条分明的手臂和后背，寻找着突起的伤疤和皮肤的开裂）时不时蹦出几句英文。

亚瑟的呼吸粗重、短促，快要高潮了。“你真美艳，”他吻遍自己能吻到的伊姆斯的每一寸，道。伊姆斯相信他是真心真意的。“真完美。你太完美了；你是我的，你就在这儿，哦——”亚瑟的手动得飞快，用力又稳当。伊姆斯将亚瑟拉入一个热辣的、奋不顾身的吻中，没过多久，亚瑟带着一声压在吼间的呻吟，张着嘴，再次把脑袋埋在伊姆斯的颈窝中，射了出来。他高潮了，伊姆斯几乎是超然地意识到，他射了伊姆斯一肚子。

高潮后亚瑟的双手立即变得软绵无力，他倒在伊姆斯身边，喘着粗气平复自己。伊姆斯想起亚瑟说他的鸡巴味道很好，从肚子上沾了一点亚瑟的精液到手指上然后舔掉。他皱皱鼻子。咸咸的，那味道主要是。还挺恶心的。

亚瑟面朝上躺着，拉开抽屉拿出一条干燥的棉毛巾。“抱歉，”他快活地偷笑道，把伊姆斯的肚子擦干净了。伊姆斯为着这次的性事皱起眉来。亚瑟把自己弄干净后躺回伊姆斯身旁，把毛巾扔向洗衣篮。

“抱歉？因为射得我一肚子都是吗？”伊姆斯问。“我很确定我的精液都进到你肠胃里面了，而且我还没能帮你手淫出来。操，那可是深喉啊。”亚瑟再次笑出声来，依偎在伊姆斯身旁。伊姆斯把亚瑟拉近了些，把微笑藏在亚瑟被汗浸湿的卷发中。希望亚瑟以前也经常在性事中哈哈大笑。否则今晚对亚瑟来说就是糟透了。

“我可是个专家，”亚瑟干巴巴地说。“欢迎来到同性恋的世界，”亚瑟挨着他的臂膀说。他钩住伊姆斯的腿，把伊姆斯拉向自己，然后把腿搭在伊姆斯的大腿上。“做爱后我非常黏人爱搂抱，不过一旦睡着后就会自动滚开了。希望你不介意。”亚瑟已经昏昏欲睡。他把脸挨在伊姆斯的锁骨上，伊姆斯收紧了手臂。当亚瑟转身滚离他身边，轻轻地发出呼吸声时，他紧跟其后，用一只手从背后抱住了他。亚瑟，如他们之前同床睡觉时一样，靠进了伊姆斯的怀抱中。他在睡梦中用双手握住伊姆斯的手，把三只手都藏到自己下巴下。

伊姆斯吻着亚瑟的后颈，对自己印下的三个吻痕感到十分满意。对于‘初哥’而言他做得还不赖嘛，他这样对自己说，然后沉沉睡去。

「Your love is better than ice cream. Better than anything else that I've tried.   
Your love is better than ice cream. Everyone here knows how to fight.   
It's a long way down. It's a long way down. It's a long way down to the place where we started from.」

 

全文终


End file.
